Beginning of Crystal Tokyo
by Neo Queen Serenity87
Summary: Galaxia has been defeated and the winters are getting colder. Join us as the the Great Freeze that King Endymion spoke of in season 2 comes and the biggest wedding in the universe is being held. This is the story of the rising of Crystal Tokyo in depth
1. Future Draws Nearer

Disclaimer: Every story must have one especially since All the characters are not made up by me. This a sailor moon Fanfic based on the love Serena and Daren share. I have not decided what the rating for the story is so do not mind me. I will also be writing comments as maker comments lol. I will explain things clearer so that People are not confused. I have not decided yet on the name of the story chapters so for give me

Beginning of Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 1

The morning was a beautiful day with the air being full of lovely scents. There was the scent of the cherry blossom. Cherry blossom was a flower that smelled so good when it was in bloom. The color of these blossom was a pinkish pastel color with cherry on them hence the name cherry blossoms. The air had a refreshing smell as well. It must have been around 7 30 and a ring in the air made a crack in the still air. A loud screeching noise was made as a blonde girls with ondgo hair staly noticed the time and what the loud noise was. It was her alarm clock telling her to wake up or she would be late for school. There was a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead yelling at the girl to hurry up.

Usagi- Why did you not wake me up Luna? Now I am going to be late if I do not get ready to leave now.

Luna- Don't blame me for not waking you when you sleep through the alarm and me yelling at you to wake up. It is your fault for not waking up.

Usagi- Luna you are so mean to me

Luna- I would not be so if you only did the things you were suppose to, Why not take a good example as Mamoru? Now that is a good example of a perfect charge. Why could I not have him instead.

Usagi- Luna look at the time thanks to your little rant I only have ten minutes to get there. I am not going to have enough time to even pass at being late by five minutes but now I am going to be late by twenty minutes. you are a help.

Luna-Usagi-Chan do not blame me for your tardiness, now go before you get any later

Usagi left the house with a piece of toast and her lunch bag which had bunnies on it. She could not believe her luck this morning. Luna had actually made her even later then normal." what I am going to do? I am already late". She had began to run as fast as she could to get to school at least at a decent time. At the same time Mamoru was walking along the same side of the street when he collided with the blonde hair girl. She looked down to see that she had fallen on top of mamoru. She blushed for she felt embarrassed on the current situation.

Usagi-Gomen Mamoru Chan I did not see you there

Mamoru- Its okay Usako just me more careful(looked at his watched and saw that it was later then usual bump into) hey why don't I drive you to school do you mind?

Usagi-(face turned red ) umm.. if it is not too much trouble

Mamoru- Only for my Usako ...(he smiled at her and motion her to get into the car) by the way why are you so late? You have never been this late before.

Usagi- Umm... It was Luna fault.. I was already late and had twenty minutes to get to school but Luna had one of her rants on how I need to be better and that You would be a better charge then me. I looked at the time and I realized I was so late so I rushed out and that is where I bumped into you.

She got into the car and put her bags in the back seat. She could never completely not be in awe with the car, how would not be. I was a red farrai and it was a new model and extremely clean. Mamoru was always a tidy person, especially when it came to his car. He loved his car very much, just as much as he love his Usako. Mamoru decided to bring Usagi out of her dazed that she seemed to be in.

Mamoru- I would like for you to stop at my place after school. You already have the key to my place so you can make yourself comfy until I come back from my classes. Today I have a Late class so You will be there before me.

Usagi- Oh really any special occasion that you want me to come over.?

Mamoru- no none I just want to spend time with my Girlfriend, no girls, Chibi-Usa or youma just us. So what do you say?

Usagi- Something to look for that is for sure. I am bonded to detention today I can tell unless something comes up with Ms. Haruna but I will be waiting for you.

Mamoru-Perfect lol (he chuckled and ran his hand along Usagi face) you will enjoy tonight I can reassure you that.

Usagi-What are you up to mamo-chan?

Mamoru- you will see( smirking away)

Usagi could tell her Mamo-chan had something up his sleeve but decided against saying anything. They had arrived at her destination: her school. Ms, Haruna is going to be so mad at me for to be later then usual. She got out of the Car and walked over to the drivers seat as Mamoru watched her never leaving his gazed from her. He smiled as he saw that she came closer to his side and was moving closer to his face.

Usagi- I may not know what you are planning but I do know that I love you very much and Thank you for the ride to school.

Mamoru- You welcome I love you very much too and it was a pleasure to spend some time with you. Hey do I get a payment for the ride.(His gazed moving toward her lips giving her a chill)

Usagi- Mamo-chan please, I can't believe you, but very well you shall receive your payment.

Usagi moved a lot close to the driver seat and Mamoru opened the car door so that Usagi could sit on his lap. He Patted his thigh and she sat down with her arms around her neck. And leaned into give her a kiss. Usagi enjoyed the kiss as it slowly became passionate as Mamoru asked accuses to her mouth and she parted her mouth to let his tongue dance around with hers. They were lost in their own world as Mamoru hands moving along her back.

Naru had been late as well for her mother had made her go to Osa P store with her today. She could not believe her eyes when wide with the scene in font of her. Her best friend since like kindergarten was making out with the hottest most dreamy guy on earth. Naru had heard that Usagi was dating Mamoru but never really took it seriously, but right in front of her she was witnessing a very intintament moment that she could not believe that Usagi Chan was ready for. She still saw her friend as to naive to be thinking about that. She was shocked that Usagi let him do that to her. She would defiantly as Usagi about this later. She moved unnoticed by the couple into the building.

Mamoru ended the kisses which left them breathless. He love his Usako every much but lately he could not control how far things were going. It was very odd for he had always used his self control many times in the times they have been alone. They have been together since she was in eighth grade she already was in college and soon they would marry.

Usagi- I must go before I am any later, I am always amazed how I always get Haruna it amazes me.

Mamoru- I could understand with what you understand. See you later my love for it was a pleasure to be in your presence my princess.

Usagi- and I you my prince (they kissed and she said good bye.) Good day my love

Mamoru- love you see you later.

Mamoru got into his car and left a very flushed Usagi waving good bye. Usagi braced herself for the mother of all screaming from her sensei but it never happened. She walked into class and sat herself next to her best friend Naru. Makoto Chan was seated next to Ami Chan and Minako Chan. She smiled at them as she sat down.

Minako Chan -Why so late?

Makoto Chan- Yeah girl and did any one noticed that Ms. Haruna did not say anything but just kept on teaching.

Ami Chan- yeah no detention or anything. Maybe she has finally cracked from Usagi Chan's tardiness.

Usagi- Very funny guys. We need to talk lunch you know what.

Minako- sure no problem

Makoto- not like I do anything important or anything anyways

Usagi- what about you Ami Chan? You coming too?

Ami Chan- sure

Naru- Usagi I need to talk to you before we break for lunch.

Usagi-Sure Naru Chan

The day went on with the usual Usagi never really paying attention. Her mind had other plans like daydream of Tuxedo kamen like always. It has been years since the need to Henshin into their alter ego. Every so often Mamoru becomes Tuxedo Mask and comes through her window to talk or go out for a walk. Lunch came pretty quickly and she gathered her stuff before she left and Naru walked up to her as well as her friends.

Usagi- Guys I will meet you guys by the big oak outside in a few minutes. I have to talk to Naru Chan first. Go on ahead with out me.

Girls- sure Usagi

There girls left and so did everyone else in the room, so Naru and Usagi were left alone in the room. Naru sat her self and mentioned Usagi to do the same. She remembered all the times Usagi would be gone missing, and come back hurt or would not come back at all, the time when she had looked tired or worn out. A lot of time Usagi eyes looked like if she was carrying the whole world on her shoulder. She still remember telling her friend that to be careful because she had the feeling that she was involved in something dangerous. many times she saw her with Mamoru with her so she wondered if it was connected. She was very worried for her friend.

Usagi-Whats up Naru Chan? (she sat herself down)

Naru- Usagi Chan you know that you are my friend right?

Usagi- I know that you are mine too but what is it ?your face tells me you are upset at something.

Naru- I donno Usagi lately I have been feeling like I need you to be more honest with me. This morning I came to school late because mother need help at the store so I stopped there first then came rushing to school. I got there just as a car had parked in front of the gate, It was a red farrai and I was shocked to see you coming out of the passenger seat and go to the drivers seat and sit in Mamoru lap.

Usagi- Well he is my boyfriend what are you trying to get at?

Naru- So I was surprised that you did that then I almost died when a simple kissed turned into a very passionate one.

Usagi- It was not that passionate

Naru- Yes it was, he had his hand all over your back Usagi Chan, I was even more shocked you let him.

Usagi- I am honored that you are worried about me but he is my boyfriend and he as been a perfect gentlemen thought the whole relationship. We have not gone beyond what you saw.

Naru- I am worried about you I do not want you heart, Please say that you will be careful.

Usagi- I will, look Naru Chan I have to go I will call you tonight. I sense that there is more then that involved. Am I correct?

Naru- Yes you are correct I'll wait to hear from you.

Usagi left Naru in the class room and began to make her self out of the room until she reached outside. Today was a beautiful fall day. There had been a warm breeze coming through so she inhaled it. She spotted her friends underneath the great big oak tree. She sat next to them and smiled.

Usagi- I have something to tell you

Minako- What is it Usagi Chan is something bothering you?

Usagi-yes there has been something bothering me

Rei- well I have class on the other side of the school so we need to be quick if I am going to make it.

Ami-its Senshi business isn't it Usagi?

Usagi- I am afraid so

Makoto- is it really bad, I have not heard anything from Luna or Artemis

Usagi- I know me neither but I feel something big is about to happen beside my wedding to Mamo- Chan in two months.

Rei- Now that you bring that up I can agree with you on that. I feel something big is happening to. Something that is going to impact us directly.

Usagi- The winter has become longer and I fear that The great freeze is upon us and I have no Idea how to stop it from happening.

Makoto- Well we know we all live to make it to the future.

Minako- Serenity-hime is correct the great freeze is coming at alarming speed the planet is preparing itself and I could tell so are our bodies.

The bell ran signifying that lunch was over and the girl quickly gathered their belongings and begun to walk to class together and Usagi though everything over. She knew what was going to happen but now that is it is so close she was actually scared. Naru caught a glimpse of Usagi face and almost went running to her friend but Minako Chan dragged her into the building.

The rest of the day went by very slowly and it was torture that when the bell rang to tell the students that the last period of the day was over students dashed out. Usagi had been very preoccupied with her new problem that she did not pay attention to her class at all. She knew she had to get to Mamoru apartment to just recollect her thoughts and wait for her Mamo-Chan.

Usagi- I will call you later. I have to go over to Mamo- Chan apartment today he has something for me so I will talk to you later.

Naru-Please be careful

Notes:

Well well the last of chapter one is complete. I will try to have chapter two up tomorrow depends how much time I have in my hands. You could feel free to comment on my story.

Chapter one is about Usagi getting back into school after the Sailor Moon Starlight Season. She is 21 years old and is about to get married to Mamoru. The great freeze is coming rapidly and there is now way to stop it.

Mamoru restrains on not going any further in the relationship has been beginning to brake down. will he be ale to keep himself in check till the wedding or will he give in to his emotions?

The next chapter will deal with what Mamoru has planned for his Usako as well on how well his day went leading up to the night.

See ya next chapter


	2. Unioned Between Earth and Moon

Disclaimer 2: Every story must have one especially since All the characters are not made up by me. This is a sailor moon Fanfic based on the love Serena and Daren share. The rating for the story is R so do not mind me. I will also be writing comments as maker comments lol. I will explain things clearer so that People are not confused. I have not decided yet on the name of the story chapters so for give me

Beginning of Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 2

Mamoru had just finished driving off from Usagi School and went to the Arcade to have a cup of coffee. Motoki smiled and noticed that his friend had been later then usual to get his coffee. Mamoru had just finished parking his car, and of course he had received many looks by bystanders. He walked to the front of the building and let himself in. The minute he walked in he could see a huge smirk on his friend's face. He sat himself down to hear what his friend had to say.

Motoki- Mamoru Chan it is not like you to come late ( he chuckled as a thought crossed his mind) Usagi is rubbing on to you with her tardiness.

Mamoru- (redden) Ummmm...I...Just went to drop of Usagi because she was later then usual and I got myself distracted a little by her.(putting his hands behind his head.)

Motoki-(smiled) I knew something was up when Mamoru of all person is late from his usual routine. Must have been some distraction eh?

Mamoru-(turns bright red) well we kind of got carried away when we kissed.

Motoki-(faces goes blank) how much ? Mamoru she is my little sister

Mamoru- ...well we were kissing and she was o n my lap and my hands just started to roam around her back and begun to play with her zipper but I was able to stop myself from going any further.

Motoki- (face fell to the floor, he could not believe what he was hearing.) Here is your coffee like always. Mamoru San you are my best friend, and I know you are going to be married very soon. I can't believe you are this close and you are already starting to slip. Did she do anything?

Mamoru- (face turns bright glowing red) umm... no she let me continue and she began to play with my hair and get really close to me. I think she has been ready for a while, but I could not bring myself to do anything that in the end could hurt her.

Motoki- What makes it so different now?

Mamoru- I do not know I just get these feelings that I can not control and I am trying really hard not to lose my control. Maybe because we are to marry and It would not matter if she became pregnant or not. We are going to have child anyways. Plus I think I am ready to take the relationship further, and we alone more often without Luna trying to claw my face out for touching her.

Motoki- Does it have to do with Serenity and Endymion?

Mamoru- It could be a possibility... Serenity and Endymion were already at the level of their relationship well into their sixth month of being together.

Motoki- But wasn't Serenity only 15 at the time?

Mamoru- Yes she was and she was more then ready. On Earth it was unthinkable for a girl especially a princess to be thinking about it but on the Moon it was different. Their culture was completely different. They married young and had children young, for their body matured a lot faster then ours. When I met her when she was 14 she was already matured in her appearance.

Motoki- so it was not uncommon for their princess to have a sexual relationship before the age of sixteen.

Mamoru- in Serenity yes but I do not know about the others. I was frightened to do anything at first back then but she made some of the first moves, when we were in heat of the moment. I later caught on that she was ready and I was not afraid as I am now to do so. I had asked before we did and she said she was ready and that night we made love.

Motoki- How long did this go on?

Mamoru-(thinking).. As I recall till the night before Beryl attacked the moon palace and a guard spotted me leaving her chambers in the early morning. By that time no earthlings was allowed on moon. I teleported back to earth, by that time Serenity was Pregnant with my child and we were going to marry.

Motoki- how old was she?

Mamoru- She had just turned 18 years old. I was shocked that it was not sooner.

Motoki- Why is that?

Mamoru- Lunarians are highly fertile beings, especially the royal bloodline. The moon wants to ensure that the moon has an heir so when Serenity was born she was born already fertile. Reaching the age of 14 she is at the most able to become pregnant.

Motoki- That's strange how come she did not though?

Mamoru- I have no Idea but I have a theory.

Motoki- What may that be?

Mamoru- Queen Serenity knew of what we were doing, she did not condemned us but accepted it. I was in favor of her from the beginning and I have no doubt it that she had a role in playing that Serenity did not get pregnant before marriage. Once we got engaged I think she saw it fit for us to be able to have a child.

Motoki-But how?

Mamoru- but by the ginzuishou of course it makes sense to me now.

Motoki but what does that have to do with anything?

Mamoru- don't you get it, the ginzuishou is tied to Serenity soul, it is a part of her, so the queen must have used it to prevent Serenity from getting pregnant.

Motoki- I kind of get it ( he looked at his watched and saw it was time to get to school.) we should be going before we are late.

Mamoru- Sure we can take my car.

Motoki- If you want

The two of them headed towards the car and they noticed a small crowd dazing at his car. He smiled and pressed the automatic start button so that the car started. people were amazed on how the car started and how the car doors opened upward instead of to the side. They walked past the crowd of people and got in. People mouth were on the floor when they saw the owner to the car. They backed out and drove to the school.

Mamoru was already in his last semester of class, which ended tomorrow. They had final exams today so they only had to go and take'em. These exams either gave you the title DR or denied you to be able to practice. Mamoru and Motoki were nervous for they knew that they were hard.

They arrived at the school and parked at the car in the inside garage for he did not want to leave his car out to the public. They ran to the room the testing was taking place and made it in ten minutes to spare. They gave each other peace signs so that they did there best. Ami was in there same class and she also did the same. All three of them sat near each other. The professor started the exam and all three of them stared at the test, for it did not seem difficult. Four hours had past and Mamoru had finished his exam an hour early, Ami was right behind him and so was Motoki. They signaled their professor and they were able to leave. They all left together and closed the door.

Mamoru- was it me or was that test really easy.

Ami- I feel the same as you at first I thought it was the some kind of mistake.

Motoki- Good I am not alone, three people can not be wrong right?

Mamoru- usually no, guys I have to go I need to get something ready for my date with Usagi Chan.

Ami- Oh is that why Usagi Chan is not hanging out with us.

Motoki- Well we won't hold you up

Mamoru- Thanks you guys

Mamoru looked at his watched, it was around 430 pm he had to do this quick. He went to a store and looked around and brought a necklace with a bracelet. It was blue and white diamonds with gold around the trim. He smiled leaving the store. He had saved his money to get the pair, sure he could have use the money he inherited but he wanted to feel like he worked for it. He spotted a flower shop and smiled and brought a dozen forget me not. The next stop was at a store near the flower shop, looking around he found chocolate and a bottle of sweet alcohol.

I arrived to Mamoru apartment around three o'clock, he is not due for another hour or two. So Usagi decided to get herself comfortable. She put on the T.V. and took out her cell phone to call Naru Chan.

Naru-Moshi Moshi

Usagi- Naru Chan its Usagi you wanted to talk to me about something.

Naru- Yes I did. Why is it that you use to disappear so often and would not come back or have lots of bruises on you? I use to see Mamoru with you, is he hurting you by any chance?

Usagi- Oh no he is not and about disappearing I just had to do something.

Naru- Please be honest with me. If something is happening that is not right please tell me.

Usagi- I don't know what to say?

Naru- The truth

Usagi- You promise you will not hate me.

Naru- I promise.

Usagi- A few years ago I met Luna my Cat, I rescued her from a bunch of bullies. I could not let them hurt her. Well later that night she came to visit me. She told me that She has been looking for me. Please do not laugh.

Naru- Usagi she talked to you ? she is a cat how can she talked?

Usagi- well let me continue. She told me that she was searching for me and that I was going to be a warrior. At the time I laughed and went back to sleep and she told me I was not dreaming and then she jumped into the air and a broach fell on my bed and I took it. As soon as I put it on I became Sailor Moon.

Naru- Sailor Moon come on you Sailor Moon, what wait minute is that why you always disappeared.

Usagi- Yes I had to fight all these years and it hurt me not to tell you but I did not want you to be killed or hurt.

Naru- I understand but why did I see Mamoru with you?

Usagi- He is Tuxedo Mask Naru Chan that is why you always saw him with me. I love him and he loves me.

Naru-I can see that but please be careful

Mamoru- I am home Usako

Usagi- I have to go now. Mamoru is here I will see you tomorrow

Naru- okay see ya around.

Usagi-bye

Usagi turned around and gave Mamoru a kiss. He was thrown back by the suddenness. He smiled as he had his Usako in his arms. He encircled his arms around him pulling her in to a massive bear hug. He stopped her half way and she looked at him with a what's wrong look.

Mamoru- Usagi

Usagi- What's wrong?

Mamoru- I have something for you. I will fix dinner you can watch or looked at TV.

Usagi- Mamoru but I want to be in your arms.

Mamoru- As tempting as it sounds I am going to decline.

Usagi frowned and turned on the TV, while she was watching TV Mamoru was cooking curry with rice and lots of different dessert. He smiled as he was preparing the food for his love, He was going to have a good night with his love. After about half an hour and Usagi had fallen asleep he place the dishes and set up the table. Usagi woke up the moment she smelled food. He smiled when she got grin on her face. He motioned her to sit down.

Mamoru- Please have a seat my princess dinner is now serve.

Usagi- and what is it that you have made my prince.

Mamoru- I have made Curry, with rice and Veggies as well as dessert. I also brought us something to drink as he poured a red liquid into her cup

Usagi- looks good sweetie

Mamoru- I hope you enjoy your dinner.

They had began to eat and Usagi has eaten everything on her plate plus more. They ate dessert as well

Mamoru-I want to give you something sweet heart (he pulls out a box)

Usagi- (eyes widen as she sees the box) what is it?

Mamoru- open it

Usagi opened the box and found the necklace and bracelet and almost died. She could not believe what Mamoru had given her. She could tell that it was super expensive.

Mamoru- If figure you like it by the way you are reacting

Usagi- Mamoru I love it thank you but you shouldn't have. This must have caused you a fortune

Mamoru- Don't worry about it. Come here

Usagi did as she was told and came to him where he was seated. He patted his thigh and she sat on his thigh the way she did before.

Mamoru- I love you

Usagi- I love you too Thank you

Usagi hugged him . She also moved closer and kiss him. He began to really enjoy the feeling he was getting so he moved his hands from her lap all the way to her face. Causing Usagi to blush very red, he had touched her tummy all the way up. He begged for entrance into her mouth with his tongue. She shivered with his touch. He smiled at her as the kiss became more passionate by the minute.

Mamoru moved them to where the couch was and laid her on it. She smiled at him when he laid on top of her. He could not believe that what little control he had went flying out the window in a mare minutes. He smiled back and began to leave a trail of hot kisses down her neck to her shirt button. He moved his way back to her mouth and kissed her with so much passion that she was breathless when he was done. His aroused state could be felt on her lower part of her tummy. He looked into her sky blue eyes to look for something and he saw her eyes glazed over with desire and love. He found what he wanted and continued to kiss her as his hand began to wonder around her shirt. A few moments later he had his hand under her shirt rubbing the soft skin underneath. He looked at her for approval and she nodded and he slowly unclasped her undergarment and began to massage her breast.

The pressure to not go to further began to weigh on him for he was uncertain. He had already took of her shirt and was working on her short skirt. He was working on massaging her inner thigh. He smiled at her with such a sweet smile that she melted into a giant puddle. Usagi could not believe this was happening to her

Mamoru- Usagi you sure you want to continue because if we go any further I may not be able to stop. I don't want to hurt you.

Usagi- Mamo-Chan I have been ready, I love you very much

Mamoru- I love you very much but if you want to stop or change your mind tell me quickly before I reach that point that I could not stop

Usagi- I am sure now kissing me

Mamoru picked her up and walked to his bedroom. His bed room was massive size with 16 foot window that lead to a balcony. His bed was a king size with black and red sheets, along the walls ran engraving of olives and its leaves. Along the wall to the opposite of the bed was the bathroom that also had a walk in closet. He opened the door and laid her on his bed. On his night stand stood perfectly gloomed flowers that he made for her.

He took one look at her and smiled and began to kissing her, she by instinct let him rest in-between her legs. He ran his hands along the sides of her leg. She shivered with every touch. She helped him by taking off the shirt he wore and moved her hands along his very well built body. Lightly she caressed his chest and lower tummy. Smiling he kissed her more causing her to have an unusual sensations starting to build up. Liking the response he got he undressed her fully as well himself. Her eyes went wide for she had never seen a males private before and began to blush. he giggled and went back to kissing her neck but decided to kiss every inch of her body, with the help of his tongue.

Mamoru- This is going to hurt my love

Usagi- its okay I will endure it for you my love

A few moments later when he had gotten the response he wanted he slowly began to position him self between her legs and pressed in so that he could break her barrier She felt it break and jumped a little while Mamoru held her in place. She hugged him as he slowly broke through her barrier, she screamed a little on his shoulder as she let a few tears escape her eyes. He was not kidding when he meant it would hurt.

Mamoru- I could stop my love

Usagi- No I am fine just surprised me that's all

Mamoru- Okay

He let the pain subside on her face and waited for her to tell him to continue. She stood there for a few minutes letting the pain and burning sensation do away. She nodded and he began to make love to her slowly at first since he could tell it hurt her but soon the pain began to feel really good. Taking it as a cue he quicken his pace and she began to feel the pleasure in what he was doing. He was being so gentle but aggressive at the same time.

Time passed as they were in a blissful world of pleasure. He finally could not hold any longer and release his seed into her and they both were out of breath and full of sweat. They had not counted on being so much work. They had remembered that they had done it before in the past but did not really think it would be like this.

He laid in her arms and fell into a slumber meanwhile as they sleep Usagi Crescent moon Siegel appeared as she began to burn up. Sometime during the night they had shifted position for the lay next to each other laying side ways. The alarm clock had rang at 6:00 am and she groaned as he began to wake her up with lots of kisses. The sun began to peeking in and she moved to her back. He almost jumped ten feet as he noticed what was on her forehead.

Mamoru- Have you noticed what is on your head?

Usagi- No why?

Mamoru- well look (she walked to the mirror and screamed as she almost fainted)

Usagi- Oh my God This is not good at all.

Mamoru- How did this happen? Sweetie you are burning up.

Usagi- what I am burning up! Why?

Notes

I have finally decided that the rating for the story is going to be R hence the scene that just happened in this chapter and maybe other chapter but not many. I will not focus on that. I am here to focus on the making of crystal Tokyo

I know I said that the wedding was going to be in two months but I decided to do it in a month instead for I feel better it being that way instead. It also shows that it could have been a honeymoon baby

There are things I have to explain This is the season after they have fought galaxia. After they had return to peace a few years have passed Usagi finally graduated from high school and goes to Tokyo university with her friends. She is 21 one which is the year she becomes queen and gets married

In the second season of sailor moon they discuss the whole concept of Crystal Tokyo and when it was going to happen. According to the second season Usagi get married at age 21 years old and becomes queen, the world goes through a nuclear war and cause the world to be frozen. Neo Queen Serenity 1000 years later wakes everyone and becomes their leader and builds Crystal Tokyo and gives birth to Small lady or Chibi Usa

a year later.

No one ever went into the depth on what happened before and during the making of Crystal Tokyo. I am going to try to do so. Please bare with me on the story because, I am also adding my own touches to the story.

Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity are Usagi and Mamoru past life, they use to be engaged to be marry but an evil queen saw to that it would never happened. Her hatred for the Princess brought down the greatest civilization the Universe has ever seen. She destroyed a time of peace called the silver Millennium, which was where all the planets were in peace with a common ruler the moon kingdoms Queen: Queen serenity. Princess Serenity was next in line to rule the planets and ensure that peace was maintained.

If for what ever reason you do not understand or want to learn more comment me and I will answer your questions. Please also leave me some feed back on the story please do not feel bad to so.


	3. all is revealed

3 Disclaimer: You all know that I do not own Sailor Moon so don't bug me about it. This is the third chapter and This whole story is rated R for many reason that You will soon find out. Enjoy the story for I am very proud of myself deciding to write it - Now own with the story.

Beginning of Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 3

Usagi- We have to call Ami Chan she would know what is happening.

Mamoru- First we need to get dress to make sure that they don't kill us in the process

Usagi- Yea ditto

Mamoru- It was fun though

Usagi- You have a point.

Usagi and Mamoru got ready and showered. They would have love to take longer but they knew that they had to get this done, before anything bad went wrong. Usagi had no idea why this was happening to her and she was freaking out. The couple went to the living room where Mamoru cleaned up there mess from last night actions and threw the reminders things in his room, since no one went in there but him and his Usako. He was worried about her.

Usagi- (on the Phone) Ami Chan

Ami- Usagi Chan hey

Usagi- We need your help can you come over to Mamoru place in like now?

Ami- Sure are you okay? is there anything wrong?

Usagi- I will tell you when I get there and call the girls I might need there help to.

Ami- I'll tell Luna and Artemis to come with me.

Usagi- Umm... I guess I will see you when you get here.

Ami- see you in a bit bye ( Ami hangs up and walks out the door alerting the girls)

Usagi-( Hangs up and turns to Mamoru) She is on her way with the rest.

Mamoru- Why the rest?

Usagi- They might know something that Ami might not.

Mamoru brought Usagi closer and kissed her head and noticed that her fever was going down a little , the moon was still there. He hugged her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear claming her down. He smiled and kissed her with all the love he had for her. A nock was heard on the door and they stopped what they were doing and Usagi sat herself on the couch. Mamoru opened the door to four worried girls and two cats.

Mamoru- Hey girls come in Usagi is on the couch.

Usagi- hey girls we need to talk.

Ami- (immediately noticed the moon mark on her forehead) Yeah we do this is not good at all.

Mina- (also noticed the mark) Girl what happened?

Makato- (inspected it ) Did you wake up with it or what?

Rei- (scratched her head with a confused look) This odd it just was there ?

Usagi- Yes I woke up with it and a fever I was wondering if you guys knew why it is here ?

Ami- I would need to give you some test (taking out her Mercury computer.) to see what caused the mark to appear and give her a fever.

Luna- (gave Usagi the once over) You smell like Mamoru Usagi You haven't had any reactions have you?

Usagi- (turns bright red) umm... what do you mean?

Luna-Usagi do not play dumb with me , you know exactly what I meant.

Ami looked at her computer and noticed that it started to beep in the lower quadrant of the body. Her body tempura were a lot higher then normal but seem to be cooling as the day went by. She also noticed that there was two readings coming off her computer one for Usagi and one for something else too small to detect.

Ami- Usagi you are fine it shows that you have a fever but that will go away as the day goes on. There is something that gets me is that you have to readings one from you and one from something else but too small to recognize. I have a theory to why you have the moon mark but I might be wrong.

Usagi- What is it?

Rei- Usagi is not going to turn into a monster.

Usagi- Reiiiiiiiiiii that was mean.

Rei- I am only joking.

Usagi-well

Makato- yea well

Mamoru- Is Usagi going to be okay?

Minako- is her mar going to go away?

Luna- I think I know why but go ahead Ami.

Ami- If my theory is correct the reason why you have your moon mark is because you are going to be going through a process that will allow you to become Neo Queen Serenity so you no longer will be able to hide the mark so Easy.

Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Minako- What ?

Luna- tell her the reason why she has a fever?

Ami- Its a legend on the moon though.

Luna- go on

Ami- Luna you are better explaining things of the past then me.

Luna- Fine since Ami is not going to I will. I have suspected it for a bit and today comfits it.

Usagi and Mamoru- Confirms what?

Luna- The reason why your moon mark has not left and you have a fever is because you lost your virginity.

All- What? (gasp) (Usagi turns bright red as well as Mamoru)

Luna- I could smell it the moment I went near her, she reeks of male odor the kind after Love making. The kind that only he can smell and keep others away.

Usagi- Why the fever?

Luna- Lunarians are strong yes when it comes to power but when it comes to things of motherhood and mating we are vulnerable.

Usagi- but I am not pregnant

Luna- Not yet, you have a fever because when a Lunarians makes love for the first time it sends their immune system on overdrive causing the fever. Your body is attacking Endymion sperms cells as we speak especially since he is from earth. The gods did not make it easy for us.

Mamoru- so If this is happening to Usagi she can not get pregnant am I right?

Luna- Wrong Lunarians are very fertile you know that. Her immune system killed more then half but it just takes one time make her pregnant

Mamoru- I remember when we were in the moon kingdom Serenity did not become pregnant until she was 18 years of age and we had made love for the first time when she was 15 years of age, why was that so?

Luna- The queen stopped it from happening by using the ginzuishou the queen could not allow the princess of the silver millennium to become pregnant way before marriage so she waited until the time was right. Endymion had already figured out by then. He had formed a special relationship with the queen.

Mamoru- Just as I have expected so if the queen stopped then that means the Serenity could be pregnant with my child now for she did not stop it from happening.

Minako- So the truth comes out they made love. Committed the most scared acts of love on my planet the union of two should merging into one and making one soul.

Usagi-(Reddens) Minako Chan Please your making me blush.

Luna- If queen Serenity did not condemn you I will not so either. The fever should pass.

Usagi- (looked at the time and saw that she had to call Naru) Oh my God I totally forgot about Naru Chan.

Makato- Call her and tell her you are busy at the moment and if you can hang out later or something.

Mamoru- I was hoping you stay the night

Usagi- Mamoru maybe another night please I need to spend some time with her.

Mamoru- As long as I get to see you tomorrow or later

Usagi- You will, I am going to go home I won't sleep outside my house tonight, I am a bit sore.

Rei- That will do it for ya.

The Phone rang and It was Naru Chan checking to see if Usagi was there. Mamoru Chan picked up the phone.

Mamoru- Moshi Moshi

Naru- Moshi Moshi ah Mamoru Chan is Usagi there at the moment?

Mamoru- She is here hold on a moment while I give the phone to here. (hands the phone to her) Its Naru

Usagi- Hey how did you know I was here?

Naru-I called you house but you were not there so I checked here and well your here so I assumed correct. I want to see you still wanted to hang out.

Usagi- Sure that be fun what time?

Naru- 5'oclock sound good?

Usagi- why so late?

Naru- I want to have a sleep over. Please it has really been a long time since we have done this. How about your house?

Usagi- fine it sounds good my house it is. I have to go I will see you at 5 my house.

Naru- sure thank you I am so happy, I missed you

Usagi- I did too bye

Naru- bye

Mamoru- well ?

Usagi- ( Hung up the phone) I am hanging out with Naru Chan after 5

All- We have to go now.

Usagi- Okay bye

Luna- Bye

Artemis- see ya around

Mamoru- Bye guys ( closed the doors.) Boy was that an interesting turn out.

Usagi- Why did you not want me to leave?

Mamoru- I love being with you

Usagi- I do too but we can see each other another night.

Later that night Naru and Usagi were getting into bed. The girls went shopping, movies, dinner , Ice skating, played board games and of course gossiped. They laid down Naru on the sleeping bag for she had decided to sleep there and Usagi sleeping on her bed. Luna was at Minako spending the night. Usagi hoped no one noticed the big moon mark on her head. Luna as right the fever went down but she had a little limp since her legs were not use to opening that wide for so long. She missed her Mamo Chan and wished he was there.

Naru- Usagi how come you have a big crescent moon on your forehead?

Usagi- Ummmm... I was kind of hoping you did not noticed it

Naru- How can you not notice it. It is big and bright like it is tattooed to your head

Usagi- well it is part of being Sailor Moon

Naru- you are holding something back from me and why were you walking kind of funny?

Usagi- ... no ...I am ... not

Naru- Usagi please

Usagi- fine promise not to laugh

Naru- promise

Usagi- the reason why I have the moon mark is because I am not human I am from the moon.

Naru- how ?

Usagi- I donno I was born there. My mother here is really not my mother she is the person that raised me. My mother was the queen of the moon named Queen Serenity but she died a long time ago.

Naru- wow what about your friends?

Usagi- the same with them except they each come from different planets.

Naru- I am tired do you want to get to bed we can talk about this later

Usagi- sure

They both went to bed and around an hour later Usagi heard a tapping at her window, she knew it could not be Luna for she was at Minako so who could it be so late at night. She opened her window and looked at the man staring at her. He was wearing all black with a white mask. She smiled for she knew it was her love. Naru Chan woke up to a dark figure entering the room so she pretended to be asleep.

Tuxedo Kamen- Sorry did I scare you?

Usagi- Kind of because I was like sleeping, whats wrong tuxedo kamen

Tuxedo kamen- I had to see you again (he kissed her )

Usagi- Please be a little more quiet we to not want to wake up every one and find the hero of Tokyo to be in my room now kissing me am I right?

Tuxedo Kamen- Would be interesting (moved closer ) I love you

Usagi- I love you too

Tuxedo Kamen moved her all the way to where her bed was and got on top of her a like and began to kiss her neck and then her mouth silencing her. She moaned as he took off his masked and slipped his hands underneath her shirt. She smiled but realize what he was doing.

Usagi- Mamoru please You will wake up Naru Chan and you already go yourself all excited

Mamoru- she is still asleep

Usagi- Mamo Chan please

Mamoru- fine another time then

Usagi another time.

It was morning and Tuxedo had left hours ago he had stayed with Usagi until two in the morning laying next to her. they Talked about her being in the moon and how everything is so different. They talked about memories that were clear as day and ones that were only vague. They had a lot of fun being in each others arms as they did on earth. They talked about some private moments and some funny ones.

They time passed by quickly and Usagi did not noticed that she was pregnant they were only a day before the wedding. All the preparation was falling into place. The world was also notified of who the Sailor Scout were and their identity. They winter had been getting harsher and Neptune believed that the ice age was upon men. This period had come way to fast for the both of them.

Note

Hey me again to explain and also bore you to death, nah I am just kidding. Guys this a Sailor Moon fan fiction it is based off the events that happened in the show. For everyone to know Usagi is serenity And Mamoru is Endymion. Their English names are Serena And Darien. The Sailor Scouts are named in their Japanese name, Motoko is Sailor Jupiter who is Lits I know it is so different. Ami is Ami who is Sailor Mercury. Minako- is Mina for short who is Sailor Venus. Rei is Ray who is Sailor Mars.

Luna and Artameis are cats who train the sailor scouts. The cats were advisors to Queen Serenity and continues to be in crystal Tokyo. Luna trained all the scouts in combat.

Crystal Tokyo is future city.

See ya next chapter.


	4. Marriage and Coronation

4 Disclaimer: You all know that I do not own Sailor Moon so dont bug me about it. This is the third chapter and This whole story is rated R for many reason that You will soon find out. Enjoy the story for I am very proud of myself deciding to write it - Now own with the story.

Beginning of Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 4

A month has passed and they had been busy with the preparations that the scouts had failed to realize how soon the Great Freeze was upon them and how soon it was going to start. The Day started out really cold and it was September and the summer was not a summer at all. Everyone was expecting the sun to be nice and hot but it never got there. here was no longer denying it that the great freeze was going to happen and Usagi knew it too. She shed a tear for she hated the fact that the planet would wend up in suspended animation. She was afraid that she could not do the task.

Mamoru- You are getting Nervous aren't cha

Usagi- Yes I am I do not know if I can do it and being asleep for so long

Mamoru- you will do fine and I know it is kind of weird being asleep for a thousand years.

Usagi- Thank you

Mamoru- I want to take you somewhere special before we have to say goodnight and out big day

Usagi- okay can you believe it we are actually getting married tomorrow

Mamoru- It all came so fast and you still have that moon on your head lol

Usagi- well at least I am able to hide my wings lol

Mamoru- That is true

Mamoru took Usagi hand and kissed it, they were in a restaurant and he had just finished paying the bill. They got up and he decided to walk her to his surprise. He smiled and she nodded as he took the blindfold and but it around her eyes, she was about to say something but he kissed her instead so she was not able to protest against it. After many minutes of walking along the main strip they reach a clearing and in that clearing was an entrance to the park.

Usagi- Where are we ?

Mamoru- trust me my love

Usagi-okay

They had reached a highly forested place that was lined with all types of flowers. It was also a garden full of his favorite flowers which was roses, there were all types of roses. Near the floor there were lights and a circular object sticking out of the ground. He smiled as he let the blindfold fall to the floor as he unfastened it. She went in awe when the light and the water went on. In the middle of the lake that was in front of them was a boat. He walked to where the boat was and led her in. He began to row so that they were in the middle of the lack. In the middle the moon was casting down upon them giving them her blessing to them both.

Usagi- it is a full moon tonight, and it seems that it gives us its' blessings

Mamoru- so the moon agrees for it princess to marry the earth princess

Usagi- the moon was a sight in deed but we never had this much beauty, I loved the earth very much and I admired the people of earth

Mamoru- I love you my love and I want you to know that no matter happens in the upcoming time that with our love we will be strong enough to conquer any problems that come our way.

Usagi- And I you my prince, you are my king and I give myself to you body soul and spirit

Mamoru- The same with me, I hope you are enjoying yourself?

Usagi- I am a lot , if we just stared into space all night I would be happy just being with you.

Mamoru- I love being with you. You are a great person ( looks at his watch) we should be going.

Usagi- Ok ( Mamoru rows back to the shore and they get off the boat)

Mamoru-I will take you home (

Usagi- okay

He gently kissed her lips full for a good ten minutes before he decided that they should go. They headed back to where he parked his car which was near the restaurant. They got his car and Mamoru drove Usagi home. He stopped at her house, tonight was going to be the last night she was going to be there.

Mamoru- I will see you tomorrow my wife

Usagi- Yes you will my darling husband..

They said goodnight. The kiss trying to be a short one turned into a heated passionate one that left them wanting more. They knew that tonight it be the last night they be out together kissing each other, for the great freeze was defiantly right around the corner. Usagi went to bed right as she got home for she wanted to wake up in the morning.

The morning came and a young blonde girl woe up to some really loud movement in her room and it was her mother and the other scouts getting things ready for the bride. Usagi thought. It was too early for people to be up. She tossed and turned until she realized what say it was. It was her wedding day so that meant she had to get her hair done. She went to the nail salon so she did not need to get her nails done bit need to get her hair done. She had made an appointment for today at ten o'clock and it was 9 30 am . It was a good thing she was use to getting ready so early and in like ten seconds splat. All the years of rushing to get to school on time paid of

Minako- come on we are going to be late.

They smiled they had amazingly arrived there with five minutes to spare. Usagi was going to do here hair. The lady knew what she wanted for they had come a few week prior to pick out her hair do. Five hours later and Usagi hair was done. Her was left in the ondongos but was but up almost all the way. The only hair left was the little curls coming out of both buns. Around the buns there were two strings of white pearl. Also in her hair were many little pearls placed on her head. They put her bridal crown on and she paid the lady and they left.

It was a good thing that the wedding was at night and the y had an hour to get her dressed and on the limo. So the scouts each already dressed help her put everything on. They did her make up put her jewelry on and made sure that the crown was placed on right. This wedding was the biggest thing happening so far. Probably wondering how they could afford it. Queen Serenity had come to help them make it the dream wedding of Princess Serenity.

Queen Serenity- You look wonderful my dear

Ikuko- My daughter you look stunning ( walking in through the door). I see you have help already

Serenity- I have all my friends helped me

Ikoko- That is wonderful, I don't know how you did it but you just happened to pull of the most grand wedding this planet has ever seen

Serenity- I had a little help

Queen Serenity- Serenity my dear the music has just started everything will be explained after your wedding

Serenity- yes of course

Ikoko- Usagi who is this woman and why did she call you Serenity?

Queen Serenity- I am Queen serenity it is a pleasure to see the person who raised my daughter, you have done well.

Ikoko- your daughter?

Serenity- Mother later I have to go

The two women looked at each other and walked behind Serenity. They all stood in line all by order. Queen Serenity and Ikoko and the sailor scouts all by planetary order went first then Kenji and Serenity. Chibi-Usa was the flower girl for she had come back to the past to see the wedding. Diana, Luna and Artemis were the ring Baer. They had the rings tied to there necks.

The decor was grand with many types of white flowers from all over the universe. Serenity favorite were in the center which were the roses. The chair and pews were aligned with white trimming and flowers. Serenity and her bridesmaids had roses bouquet each of their respected color. The wedding itself was going to be a Lunarians wedding. Serenity had decided that she wanted a traditional wedding. Her mother was going to marry them for it was tradition for the former queen to marry their daughters and the groom. The coronation was also going to be during the wedding.

There had been a winter warning set into effect so everybody was glad that they were indoors. The reception was in the same place they got married. The scouts set a dome over the place to make sure all that was happening was being blocked out. That very day the fight had started and it was going to be the very day the great freeze came.

Queen Serenity- Welcome all to The joining of two souls, lovers, and of to powerful worlds. I former Queen of the moon Kingdom will be performing the rites of this marriage. By the power invested in my by the goddess selene I will perform a traditional Lunarians wedding. Marriage is considered to be many things for over the centuries. Marriage is the joining of two souls that have committed their selves to become one flesh. They have made it their point to claim to the entire universe. Marriage is a relationship that goes beyond any other types of relationship, it is something eternal and unbreakable. It is a commitment for life and not recommended for those unsure. These two I know very well Princess Serenity of the moon being my flesh and blood my only daughter. Endymion being the prince of Earth and son to a very dear friend of mine queen Gaia. These two have shown the universe that their love can withstand the very strand of life , time, space, distance and even death. For how many times these two are separated they can always find each other and be together again. After two millenniums these two very people will be joined in holy matrimony. For the power given to me I will wed thee. Endymion recite your vows for they have chosen to write their own. An Luna Please bring the rings.

Endymion- (untying the ring from Luna and placing it in Serenity hands) I Endymion give my vow to forever love you and to protect you. We have defy time, distance, space and even death itself for that very reason my vow to you is eternal and our love is for each other. My queen for you are the love of my life, my strength, my power, my lover and my wife will you be my wife. Be there for me when I am strong, happy, upset, mad , sad full of joy, when I am sick and will you love me till the end of time?

Serenity I do (untying Artemis ring and placing it on his finger) Endymion My king will you forever love me as your wife, as your companion, your best friend, will you protect me and strengthen me as my other half. Will you share an eternal life with me to love me and be there for me when I am weak, strong, sick, sad, mad, full of joy? will you withstand many more trials with my as my partner and my lover? For our loves has crossed many boundaries will you finally be my husband and my king?

Endymion- I will gladly do it my love

Queen Serenity- For whatever reason you do not agree to this joining speak so now or forever hold your piece. (she waited and no one said a word.) Since no one objected I pronounce the joining of these two official as husband and wife, you may no kiss the bride.

The couple looked at each other and Endymion opened the Vail and moved it so that it was not covering her face and leaned in to give her the kiss that made the marriage official. Serenity smiled as he gave her a gently sweet kiss that had many emotions attached with. The kiss ended with many claps from the many people that was present. Endymion hugged Serenity and said I love you in her ear and she smiled and said it back to him.

Queen Serenity- The second part of the ceremony is the coronation of the two newly wed as rightful king and queens to both the moon and the earth. Serenity my dear please come forth.

Serenity- yes mother (she kneeled with her hand over her heart which was the Lunarians way to bow.)

Queen Serenity- As my only heir to the throne of the moon I am pleased to present to your crown and power to rule over these two planets and rest of the Universe. You were born with great power and have shown to me that you have what it takes to be a wise, just ruler. (Queen Serenity place the Crown on her head.) With the join of the prince of earth we will wait for our next heir, I love you very dearly and I will always be here if you need me.

Serenity- I will mother be a just, fair leader, for you have taught me everything I know and I will never forget you and I love you very much.

Queen Serenity- Prince of Earth, it is in your birth right to be come king of the Earth but with the Joining of the moon princess you have inherit the right to rule by her side the whole universe. Be a wise and just ruler and guide my daughter and lover her till the end of time.

Endymion- I will your majesty will love, honor, protect your daughter and be a just and fair ruler.

Queen Serenity- Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you your new King and Queen. King Endymion and Queen Serenity, together they will make sure that there is order and peace among the universe. ( Queen Serenity handed Endymion his white cane that had the golden crystal and put the medals that signified he was the king. She hugged them both) I love you both and very proud of you two.

Note

I have changed the name to Serenity and Endymion for the reminder of the story for they are now KING and Queen of the world. There is a battle going outside the dome. The people are not aware of the happening. The nuclear war had started and quickly the earth is plunging into the great freeze.

The great freeze is a period of one thousand years that the Earth is put into suspended Animation by queen serenity herself. They are not dead but just simply sleeping. The war destroyed everything on Earth and slowly the Earth is healing itself. The reason why every one was put into that state is so that they are not effected by the gases in the air.

I skipped a month for it was not necessary to write every detail of the preparation of the wedding it would have been very long and boring. I do not want to bore people to death.

I also added that Ikoko Serenity mother on earth did not know about her not being her daughter. Her Earth parent knew about Crystal Tokyo but they had left out that Queen Serenity was Serenity mother. She did not want to her, her mothers feeling. Queen Serenity knew that so she is going to make it a point to tell Ikoko everything, unless the freeze happens before that. We will not know until chapter 5

I had them write out their vows because I thought it was romantic and it was more personal. We all know that Serenity and Endymion have gone through a lot and it would have been more appropriate to let them share their heart to each other. I also brought Chibi-Usa back because that is how it was in the Mange as I recalled it.

In the next chapter Queen serenity is going to explain everything because some tension between the people present was shown. The freeze is also going to happen and if you know the story well you know what happens next. I am believing that this as informative of the rising of Crystal Tokyo. Enjoy

See Ya in Chapter 5


	5. The Great Freeze

5 Disclaimer: You all know that I do not own Sailor Moon so don't bug me about it. This is the third chapter and This whole story is rated R for many reason that You will soon find out. Enjoy the story for I am very proud of myself deciding to write it - Now own with the story.

Beginning of Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 5

Queen Serenity- Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you your new King and Queen. King Endymion and Queen Serenity, together they will make sure that there is order and peace among the universe. ( Queen Serenity handed Endymion his white cane that had the golden crystal and put the medals that signified he was the king. She hugged them both) I love you both and very proud of you two.

Ikoko-My daughter is a queen?

Queen Serenity- I will explain everything for all my seem too much to handle at the moment

Ikoko- You ...You took away my daughter what is there to explain

Serenity- Mother

Queen Serenity- Serenity Let me explain everything to your earth parents and those that are present and are confuse

Serenity- Go ahead mother you know what is best

Queen Serenity-( Smiled ) Ikoko I was the queen of a very powerful kingdom thousands of years ago and I had a daughter named Serenity

Serenity- You must have my daughter mixed up with yours

Queen Serenity- (looked Ikoko straight in the face and smiled) I do not for her resemblance to me is striking. Her moon mark gives it away. All children born on the moon have the crescent mark on there forehead.

Ikoko- I could see the resemblance but just because she looks like you does not mean she is yours

Queen Serenity- She is my child and is the keeper of the ginzuishou, that is only passed through my direct blood line. serenity being so wields the crystal. She handles it very well and it is a part of her. Her and the crystal are one.

Ikoko- but I do not see the crystal

Queen serenity- Serenity bring out the ginzuishou please (Serenity does what she was told and the crystal emerges from its resting place.) This is the crystal that has the power to destroy the universe but it is the very crystal that protect us from evil. Only the moon family can use it. Other can but they die in the matter of days.

Ikoko- Usagi is this true?

Serenity- Mother it is and my name is Serenity I am sorry mother for not telling you but I was forbidden to tell anybody about how we were until the time was right.

Queen Serenity- She also did not want to hurt your feelings and it would have been dangerous if she told you. We could not have risked it. When Serenity was reborn I had to find a person that would be just right to raise you up and let her become who she is today? You had a stable life and was such a wonderful, vibrant, lively person. I knew leaving my daughter in your care was the best and I was right. She is a wonderful person and is going to be a fine ruler.

Ikoko- I was pregnant though if she is not mine what happened to my baby?

Queen Serenity your baby girl died early on so I was able to send Serenity to grow into your belly. I made sure she was reborn like the others.

Ikoko- My baby died, thank you for giving me the chance to being a parent of such a lovely baby girl but how come we never saw the crescent moon on her head?

Queen Serenity- It was hidden usually when a Lunarian baby is born it is born with its powers usually blinding the person delivering it. We were in the middle of a war so I had to hide her powers from the outside world until the scouts were activated. Since Luna did not have her full memory she made the princess a sailor solider. The perfect plan having the princess fighting among her guardians, no one ever suspected it be a scout. She was well hidden until the Nevgaverse injured Tuxedo Kamen and almost killed him. Her emotions as well memories of everything came flooding in.

A loud explosion was herd running through the building, the sailor scouts flinched as they felt their dome being attacked by the atomic bombs being dropped on either sides. The people looked scared and Neo Queen Serenity it was time to do something. Many people were screams as many shock waves came.

Neo Queen Serenity- People please do not fear, the sailor scouts are here to protect you .Stay clam and together for everything will be okay. Scouts Henshin NOW!

Scouts- Yes your majesty

Ami- Mercury Eternal Power!

Minako- Venus Eternal Power!

Makato- Jupiter Eternal Power!

Rei- Mars Eternal Power !

Hakura- Uranus Eternal Power !

Michiaru- Neptune Eternal Power!

Hotaru- Saturn Eternal Power!

Sestuna- Pluto Eternal Power!

All- Make up !

Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury turning on her Mercury Computer on and scanning the area. Minako transformed into Venus and had her Venus love chain ready. Rei Transformed into Sailor Mars and had her fire bird bow and arrow ready to attack. Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter gathering lighting on her tiara. Sestuna- Transformed into Sailor Pluto , which is still a planet in my book. She had her garnet staff ready to attack anybody that tried to her the newly weds. Hakura transformed into Sailor Uranus getting her space sword talisman ready to attack. Michiaru transformed into Sailor Neptune having her Neptune Mirror handy to look at the enemies.

Mercury- They have begun to attack our dome with bombs and missiles. There have been three atomic bombs dropped on both sides and it does not look pretty

Queen Serenity- This is not good

Venus- It is getting colder by the minute the Great freeze is upon us we should get to shelter soon

Neo Queen Serenity- I will try to Henshin in to Sailor Moon

Neo King Endymion- No I don't want my wife getting hurt

Neo Queen Serenity- Please at least let me try

Queen Serenity- Go on try

Neo Queen Serenity- Moon Eternal Make-up ( taking her locket from her subspace pocket and pointing it to the air. The crystal flashed but nothing happened) Nothing happened oh my God why can't I Henshin?

Ami- That is not good

Neptune- Just as I thought

Queen Serenity - it has begun you no longer posses the power to become Sailor Moon anymore

Neo Queen Serenity- why?

Queen Serenity- Your powers have been drawn from another life living in you Serenity. The baby you have growing inside has the ability to become the new Sailor Moon

Neo Queen Serenity- A baby Endymion I had felt a new star seed being born but I did not realize it that it was my baby. This not good because if I can not become Sailor Moon I can not fight.

Queen Serenity- you could use the crystal. You are the strongest living star seed in the universe next to galaxia. Both of you are equal now and you will become stronger the older you get. You have already surpass me

Neptune- Everything if freeze if we do not think of something we won't make it to the 30 th century

Queen Serenity- the 30 th century that's a wonderful idea, I will put you all and all the living being on the earth on suspended animation which mean you will sleep until it is safe for you to do so.

Neo Queen Serenity- When do I know it is right? What will happen to my baby?

Queen Serenity- you will wake up before every one else

Saturn- Your majesty quickly the freeze is coming its behind the doors its only a matter of time before it breaks the door down.

Queen Serenity- You will wake up and look around and see how much damaged was done and how much it has healed. After that you will wake everything up by using the ginzuishou. The ginzuishou will heal anything that was not and cleanse the whole earth. The palace would have been activated by then and the living things of earth would fallow.

Neo Queen Serenity- what about you?

Queen Serenity- Time is short my dear I will watch from above on the moon. I will see you in the future my dear. Now Sleep my children until we meet again.

Queen Serenity raised the ginzuishou up and it spread its light touching the four corners of the Earth. The slumber came and encased them in material that looked like the crystal itself. Everything was still and silence. The entire planet was asleep and the earth began to heal itself.

The planet was devastated after the nuclear war that had been going on, not a living thing would have survived if Queen serenity did not take the measure she did to ensure everyone was alive to make it to the 30th century.

The other planets slowly began to burst with life, simple at first but maybe in a thousand years there would be people roaming all nine planets. The planets would all be in the alliance once again. The earth would be part of this new alliance.

Queen Serenity was very proud of her daughter in how she had turned out to be. She knew that her daughter would do wonderful. She was able to see past the crybaby lazy side she had acquired over the years on earth but thanks for the Senshi business and all the fighting she matured. Luna did a wonderful job in training her to be a princess again. She remembered seeing Serenity face fall to the floor when the feline told her she had to redo all the princess lessons again since she was reborn. Later on Serenity realized little by little that she had changed and surprised herself as well as many other about how acted.

Serenity had many qualities she had found along the way. She had gained a big confidence level in what was expected of her and what she could give. She was sure on everything she did and was not afraid to try new things. She also have become very outspoken but in away that reached everyone no matter what they issue was? She has matured a lot over the years. She has not been a crybaby or whine as much but she still is very alive.

Notes

As you may see that Ikoko was not very happy to find out that Neo Queen Serenity was no longer their child for she never was. Any mother would be but once Queen Serenity explained everything she was more accepting. Ikoko is very blunt and aggressive when it comes to her family.

You may have also noticed that I decided to do the coronation right after the wedding, meaning that she was already Queen when she woke everything from their thousand year nap. In the manga or the anime they never really said if she was Queen before the great freeze or after but they left clues. I remember that Neo Queen Endymion said to the sailor scouts that Neo Queen Serenity woke up everyone one and brought peace not Sailor Moon or Princess serenity.

The Whole deal with Neo Queen Serenity not being able to Henshin well I got that from the Manga, as I recall reading that when Sailor Moon became Neo queen Serenity She no longer had the power to become Sailor Moon. I decided to split up the power and giving the ability to Henshin at an early age, which goes along with Chibi-Usa able to do so at 7 years of age.

Also with Serenity being the one to put the earth on suspended animation was my idea because I don't know who did in the manga or anime. Both resources did not give any clues once the great freeze was there so I made Queen Serenity do it and have Neo Queen Serenity Wake every one up.

You guys also are probably wondering why is Queen Serenity alive since she was dead in the anime or the manga. I remembering the Manga Sailor Moon restored the Moon Kingdom back to all its glory and she was offered to be its ruler so that made me think that maybe Queen Serenity was there watching over it until Serenity felt ready. Who could not want her around? I love Queen Serenity she is the coolest person ever so I decided to keep her alive.

Well I hope you guys are enjoying my story

See ya in chap 6


	6. The Awakening

6 Disclaimer: Every story must have one especially since All the characters are not made up by me. This a sailor moon Fanfic based on the love Serena and Daren share. I have not decided what the rating for the story is so do not mind me. I will also be writing comments as maker comments lol. I will explain things clearer so that People are not confused. I have not decided yet on the name of the story chapters so for give me

Beginning of Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 6

Queen Serenity was very proud of her daughter in how she had turned out to be. She knew that her daughter would do wonderful. She was able to see past the crybaby lazy side she had acquired over the years on earth but thanks for the Senshi business and all the fighting she matured. Luna did a wonderful job in training her to be a princess again. She remembered seeing Serenity face fall to the floor when the feline told her she had to redo all the princess lessons again since she was reborn. Later on Serenity realized little by little that she had changed and surprised herself as well as many other about how acted.

Serenity had many qualities she had found along the way. She had gained a big confidence level in what was expected of her and what she could give. She was sure on everything she did and was not afraid to try new things. She also have become very outspoken but in away that reached everyone no matter what they issue was? She has matured a lot over the years. She has not been a crybaby or whine as much but she still is very alive.

Queen Serenity looked at the frozen world that stood before her, it was really frozen. It has been well over a millennium since she put them into Suspended animation and froze the world. The world was suppose to heal itself, but Serenity knew that the time was right.

The planets have been bursting with life since the Great Freeze started and well into the thousand year anniversary they awaited their queens. Each planet had been preparing for the awakening. Many people wait and in her own home the moon they waited. Queen Selene materialize in front of Serenity causing the queen to cover her eyes. In front of her was the moon goddess Selene, with silver eyes and hair she smiled at her daughter.

Selene- My daughter it is good to see you again, my have you changed a lot.

Queen Serenity- As you mother, for you love to make a grand entrance.

Selene- My dear could you feel it?

Queen Serenity- The awakening is here I Could feel it oh mother how I miss my baby.

Selene- She is grown my dear with a new star seed growing in her.

Queen Serenity- The moon is very happy to hear that. Mother I do believe it is time for me to awaken them.

Selene- that my dear is your choice, you only know when the time is right.

Queen Serenity- I believe so mother.

Selene- Very well just give her the instructions and do as you see fit, I must depart my dear.

Queen Serenity- Very Well I shell, it was good to see you again.

Selene- I love you very much and I can't wait to see my great grand child. (Disappearing into thin air)

Queen Serenity looked at the frozen Earth knew that it was time, it has been way to long since she had seen her Serenity. She sent out the signal that had the instructions to awaken them. The signal also went out to the outer boundaries of the kingdom to tell the universe that the day of the awakening was this very day.

Queen Serenity- Awaken my Child and my you be a strong and fair ruler. Love your husband for he is your king and you are his queen and raise my grand child with good morals and values that I have raised you with.

Neo Queen Serenity had been asleep for more then a thousand years but her youth did not change. Being 21 still since her body did not age thanks to the suspended animation she would grow one more year. The aging process stops once Lunarians reach 22 or at the end of their 21st year. Neo Queen Serenity felt a warmth emitting from her chest causing the ice and crystal to melt. She was able to escape from her prison she considered it.

The warmth was the signal to activate the crystal to activate Neo Queen Serenity to wake up. Once awake she was given instructions on how to wake everyone. Her moon Scepter was given back to her. She was relived when she saw it since she thought she had lost it but was only sent back to the 30th century. Now being back here she was able to awaken everyone but she had to asses the damage done to the Earth and how much it had healed by itself.

A cool breeze whipped by her and caused her to shiver, she had finally realize the attire she had on. Long white dress with no sleeves no less, She could not believe this how could she do this if she was freezing to death, boy was she going to complain to the person who made her wear it. A warmth filled her and she smiled she noticed that it was from her lower section as she rubbed it. It could not be how could it survive the Great Freeze. after all the years she finally realize that the new star being born was her all along, she smiled now knowing she was going to be a mother. She thanked the baby for giving her its warmth. Looking around she noticed how much damage there was and she shed a few tears. She had known that the evil in people hearts but she did not know the extend of it. She also saw that the earth was very quick to heal and she smiled she knew it was time to awaken them.

Walking back to where she was she noticed her husband and her scouts in their peaceful sleeps, she did not want to wake them up for they look so peaceful and happy. She knew she had too for she missed being with her love and seeing his happy face staring at her. She also missed her very best friends for they always mad her day.

Neo Queen Serenity- ( Lifting up her Scepter) By the power of the moon giving to me by my ancestors please awaken all that is living and all that is dear. Go back to your beauty and wonder. Go back to a world full of life, light, wonder, awe, slender, and love. Rivers flow, Ocean give life, plants grow, animals roam the land once again. Go back to the way it was before the freeze lush and green. In the name of the moon be free from this ice trap.

In amazement she saw that the Earth was back to being a planet of light. Being in space left her see that it was back to being the blue and green planet again. Smiling she went back to earth and saw that everything was blooming and full of life, pair of hands caught her by surprise. It was that of Endymion her husband wanting to hold her.

Neo Queen Serenity- (Leaning into him) you scared my love.

Neo King Endymion- (Softly leaving kisses on her neck working his way toward her mouth) Sorry love, for I missed you being in my Arms. Do not forget we have not had our honeymoon.

Neo Queen Serenity- I know my dear but right now we need to get this government started and there is plenty time for that later my sweet.

Neo King Endymion- I know but I missed you so much( giving her a sweet but passionate kiss.

Sailor Venus- ah... huuuuum ... Excuse me I am glad you guys are together Again but we need to do business.

Sailor Mercury- Like set up the government before anything.

Neo Queen Serenity- (Embarrassed) that's what I was telling him.

Neo King Endymion- (Also embarrassed) How do you know the people are going to agree.

Neo Queen Serenity- already taken care of the beacon I sent to waken everyone told them who I am and they are very grateful. They can not wait the one who woke them up.

Sailor Mars- Sure you did but how can you see that my Queen.

Neo Queen Serenity- I have seen it from when I was in space and I could hear the thoughts of the Earth as we speak.

Sailor Jupiter- But how?

Neo Queen Serenity- It is all part of the awakening method I used the Earth and I are one right now but soon it will fade for I will need no longer to feel what the earth is feeling. My husband is the one who has that power.

Neo Queen Serenity- We should get a move on and do this right away the palace is just up a head.

All- Yes my queen.

All eight Sailor Scouts , cats and King went walking to the palace. The Palace was as grand as they remembered, with its high towers. The palace bottom was a five pointed start that held the power symbol of each of the inner Senshi. The Crystal point would be used to channel the Senshi powers to put up a defense system. King Endymion was going to make it his job to make a defense system They reach the room that was going to be their meeting place.

Sailor Pluto- My Queen we are ready to commence out Mission

Sailor Uranus- We are at your command

Sailor Neptune- You have our loyalty

Neo Queen Serenity- It is good to see you all again. Very well , you may begin you missions and report back to me when ever you can.

All- Yes my queen at once (they bowed and left to their Castles)

Sailor Mars- That was rather rude, no hello how have you been not seen in about a thousand years?

Sailor Jupiter- What kind of missions is that?

Neo Queen Serenity- They have their own paths they take. They are our security in the outer kingdom. They have gone to their star castles to monitor the out most part if the kingdom to make sure nothing sneaks in. Don't pay no mind to them, they will come around.

Sailor Mercury- What must we do your majesties?

Neo Queen Serenity- Well Sailor Venus will start writing out the treaties and anything to get the outer universe to join our side, mercury can do the inner kingdom as well as the earth, Endymion can design the security systems, and the technology, Sailor Mars will help me set up meeting with all the leaders off the planet and Jupiter will set up a regiment for the guards and cooks and so forth.

All- Yes your majesty

Neo Queen Serenity- Lets meet out people.

Notes

I know I have not updated in a few days. I was suppose to update yesterday but I had a blackout thanks to hurricane Ernesto. So I am here bringing you chapter 6. If you have noticed I added some one new. That person I made up, I figured I give Queen serenity so company. Queen Selene is the moon Goddess in the legends on earth. I made her Queen Serenity mother it only made sense to me.

In calling the scouts Senshi I wanted to make it close to the original sayings and names so please tell me if I am saying it wrong or anything. Any comments are appreciated,. I will tell you this though, tomorrow I move into school so the next few days I may not update but I will try to do so. I have very high expectations for this story and so far it is coming out good. I am amaze at what I been writing. I am also amazed that I have written six chapters usually I start a story and do not finish but this one I will . I will also be writing more stories in the future. If you have any request please tell me I would love to do it.

The Great Freeze is over and the world is happy. Everything is back to the way it was. If you guys are wondering Neo Queen Serenity is having Small Lady Serenity. Is everyone just as excited as I am? Serenity is going to give the news to her husband and the world. Serenity is also going to unify the universe. The cleansing will also begin the next chapter.

The next chapter will deal with the government of Crystal Tokyo, since she is going to form it. The beginning of it and how it will work. Neo King Endymion is going to work on the defenses of the city. He is more then happy to do it. You guys are wondering why I did not choose mercury to do it am I right? Well Mercury is a great communicator so she is going to do that aspect. Every Scouts have jobs that is suit for them.

The Palace was built during the time of the Great freeze since it was crystal it need it to grow, which took a bout a thousand years. The city itself is was wondefrully designed. I also brought back the moon scepter. I remember in the manga she had it so I just had to bring it. I am also going to bring back Naru and Serenity Earth family since they are not mention in the show to be there but I have to. I am also going to make new characters.

Well enjoy and see ya in Chapter 7


	7. The begining of a Kingdom

Disclaimer: Every story must have one especially since All the characters are not made up by me. This a sailor moon Fanfic based on the love Serena and Daren share. I have not decided what the rating for the story is so do not mind me. I will also be writing comments as maker comments lol. I will explain things clearer so that People are not confused. I have not decided yet on the name of the story chapters so for give me

Beginning of Crystal Tokyo

Chapter 7

Neo Queen Serenity- They have their own paths they take. They are our security in the outer kingdom. They have gone to their star castles to monitor the out most part of the kingdom to make sure nothing sneaks in. Don't pay no mind to them, they will come around.

Sailor Mercury- What must we do your majesties?

Neo Queen Serenity- Well Sailor Venus will start writing out the treaties and anything to get the outer universe to join our side, mercury can do the inner kingdom as well as the earth, Endymion can design the security systems, and the technology, Sailor Mars will help me set up meeting with all the leaders of the planet and Jupiter will set up a regiment for the guards and cooks and so forth.

All- Yes your majesty

Neo Queen Serenity- Lets meet out people.

Neo Queen Serenity lead everyone out the door. The group smiled as they noticed the crowd outside the Palace doors. The day was a beautiful day and the people have been waiting way over half the day for the arrival of their new queen. Neo queen Serenity smiled at her people and knew that it was not going to be hard to convince them to agree to the purification method. She knew that there was going to be a few that were not going to agree to it. They were the very same people who were the Black Moon Clan.

Sailor Mercury- Welcome to crystal Tokyo without further a due your new Queen Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion.(Loud applause)

Neo Queen Serenity- Welcome to our new home, I hope you will enjoy your stay here. My name is Neo Queen Serenity I am the one who awoke you from your slumber. (the crowd cheers) This city was founded and built on ever lasting love and harbors love, peace and justice. Does anybody object? ( silence) In this city there will be five crystal points that extend outward from the crystal Palace that will protect the city from any harm. Remember this is a peaceful city all those who do no obey the rule will talk to me and see if we can come to an agreement. I do not tolerate violence either from citizens or my scouts, I live by a code and I hope we will all be acquainted by it.

Sailor Venus- The purification ceremony will commence

Neo Queen Serenity- The is ceremony is to cleanse the world of its negativities and leave only the good you have two choices you can go through with it and become part of this new world or oppose it. I will not look down upon you if you oppose it, for it is you free will to make it and I will honor it.

Sailor Venus- They ceremony will now start if for whatever reason you do not want to go through with it now is the time to speak up.

Silence was through out the crowd people were not sure on what they wanted to do but they trusted their new queen. Everyone believe that she had good intentions and they like the fact that she gave them a choice of the matter. Only a small group decided that they wanted to do something to stop the purification method , which was the black moon clan. they were a bunch of rebels that decided that the white moon was the not worthy to run this world for they wanted to be in control. The leader stepped up and aimed his small barrel and amid at the queen. Sailor Venus sensed that there was tension in the air and spoke up.

Sailor Venus- is there any one that oppose this speak now.

Black Moon guy 1- I do no share the same views as you my queen for I feel you are not worthy.

Neo Queen Serenity- And why do you feel that way Sir?

Black Moon guy 2- We that black moon believe that the white moon as yourself is not worthy to rule for we should have that position, we can handle this world firmly.

Neo Queen Serenity- The world does not need a leader that is firm, it needs a leader that can handle any situation and have good judgment, I am here to guide the people of the Earth not a oppress them. Oppression always to unhappiness and later leads to war and we have already seen what war can do to the war no have you?

Black Moon Guy 1- I will not be subjected to this stupid method, I will not be brainwashed, like all these bubble heads.

Neo Queen Serenity- They are not being brain wash, The people of earth are going to be happy, live longer healthier lives for there will be no sickness.

Black Moon Guy 3- It is all an allusion to trap people into your ways and then take over .

points the barrel at the queen and shoots it, Sailor Venus sees what the man tried to do but she sent out an alert to the rest of the scouts. The Scouts stood in front of their queen and used their powers to keep the poison from hitting the queen . The poison Dart fell on the floor and the queen stepped up and picked it up.

Neo Queen Serenity- If I may compromise with you

Black Moon Clan- Never will we be under your rule.

Neo Queen Serenity- Arrest them and make sure that You get me later so I can decide what I can do later.

Scouts- Yes my lady

The scouts formed a barrier around the Black moon clan and the crowd. Sailor Jupiter decided to come from behind and hand cuff them from behind but was punched in the stomach. she got mad and shocked them with her power. They gave in knowing that they will get their revenge later. All the Black moon Clan was taken to the palace.

Sailor Mercury- Anyone who oppose speak up ?(silence)

Neo Queen Serenity- My people if you see anything that you do not like that we are doing please feel free to tell me. I will not hurt anybody, those people are extremist who want to oppress the people of the Earth. I will now begin the ceremony. (scouts were back )

Sailor Mars- My powers be of any assistance to you my lady

Sailor Venus- Or mine

Sailor Jupiter- I am at your will

sailor Mercury- I am also at your will my lady

Neo King Endymion- I am also here my love

Neo Queen Serenity- I will only need the support from everyone nothing else.

All- yes my lady

Neo Queen Serenity- By the power given to my by my birth of the planet moon, come to my aid as I rid the world of the evil embedded in its core and the hearts of its people. Banish any impurities and heal any of the sickness from this world. In the name of the moon

A bright white light was seen from the four corners of space, as she finished the spell. It had come naturally like she had always known what to say, even though it was the first time hearing it. She Smiled as she felt the warm light bathe her. The world was become easier to breathe as everything that was wrong with the world disappeared. Smiling she opened her eyes and everyone was in a happy mood.

Neo Queen Serenity- My People there will be a celebration at the end of the month that you are all invited to so dress for the occasion. I will like everyone to meet my husband, King Endymion, my love my king and my equal, everything that goes through me goes through husband.

Neo King Endymion- As you know I am Neo King Endymion thanks to my lovely wife I get a lovely introduction. Well I am going to be handling the security part of the city so any questions about anything about that, you can come to me. I will also be backing my wife up with anything that she needs help in and will be next to her or around the same vicinity. We are all excited to have been able to meet you and there will be many activities that will be happening in the course of the month to get you acquainted to the city.


	8. Making of a Kingdom

Disclaimer:** Every story must have one especially since All the characters are not made up by me. This a sailor moon Fanfic based on the love Usagi and Mamarou share. This a M rated story, meaning it is attended for serious reader and those that are not of young age. I will also be writing comments as maker comments lol. I will explain things clearer so that People are not confused. I have not decided yet on the name of the story chapters so for give me**

**Beginning of Crystal Tokyo**

Chapter 8

Neo Queen Serenity- By the power given to my by my birth of the planet moon, come to my aid as I rid the world of the evil embedded in its core and the hearts of its people. Banish any impurities and heal any of the sickness from this world. In the name of the moon

A bright white light was seen from the four corners of space, as she finished the spell. It had come naturally like she had always known what to say, even though it was the first time hearing it. She smiled as she felt the warm light bathe her. The world was becoming easier to breathe as everything that was wrong with the world disappeared. Smiling she opened her eyes and everyone was in a happy mood. There was no more sickness and no more fear of crime and war from the old world. This was a new world. A new happier, cleaner and healthier world. The Queen Smiled as she saw the smiles on the peoples faces.

Everything they have been working to build and protect has been worth it. The Earth itself was healed by the light and the great freeze. Everything was new and even better then it was before. There were many buildings and lush forest. The palace itself was a great splendor for many eyes to see. It extend the length of the city in its very center. Everything was going very well.

Neo Queen Serenity- "My People there will be a celebration at the end of the month that you are all invited to so dress for the occasion. I will like everyone to meet my husband, King Endymion, my love my king and my equal, everything that goes through me goes through my husband. We work as a team to make decision ."

Neo King Endymion- "As you know I am Neo King Endymion thanks to my lovely wife I get a lovely introduction. Well I am going to be handling the security part of the city so any questions about anything about that, you can come to me. I will also be backing my wife up with anything that she needs help in and I will be next to her or around the same vicinity. We are all excited to have been able to meet you and there will be many activities that will be happening in the course of the month to get you acquainted to the city."

Neo Queen Serenity- "Again Welcome to Crystal Tokyo and may we make this blissful peace last as long as we can."

Neo King Endymion- "Before we settle into our new homes I am very proud to announce that Crystal Tokyo is the most state of the art city and most modern and advanced city in the universe. Enjoy your new home and Welcome to Crystal Tokyo."

Neo Queen Serenity- "My people Enjoy your night and let the activities begin."

The crowd clapped and there was a happy atmosphere. The people of the Earth settled into their new homes. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion and as well as the scouts had begun to head to the palace when someone from the crowd ran up to them .

Naru- "Your majesty please stop"

Neo Queen Serenity- Turns around "Yes did you need to say something" Looks at her long time friend and smiles as it took her a while to recognize her.

Naru- "Your Majesty, I do not know if you know me but you look very familiar to a very dear friend of mind that I can not find her after the freeze her name is usagi and she has hair like yours."

Sailor Scouts- "Serenity come along.

Neo King Endymion- " Go ahead I'll stay with her go on to the palace."

Sailor Scouts- "Okay" They move on to the crystal palace.

Neo Queen Serenity- Smiles "Come to the palace I think I know what happened to your friend."

Naru-" Oh thank you."

They proceeded to walk to the palace. The walk was pretty silent beside the small talk about the landscaping and how the city is a wonder. It really was, with its crystal building along with glass buildings it was breath taking. Not so far was an abundant forest with wild life and many vegetation for the animals and all kinds of fruits.

The clearing of the path through the forest cleared and you could see the crystal palace looming closer to the travelers. Naru eyes went wide at how huge and magnificent the palace was. She could not believe that it was made out of pure crystal . She made it a note that she would ask the queen about that. She still could not believe that the queen was very eager to talk to her. She was stunned as her fiancee Umino had joined them at their walk to the palace. As they walked she would catch the queen looking back at her and staring, but would quickly turn around.

For about a good half an hour they had made it to the palace and they enter the peaceful home to the king and queen of the earth. The Crystal palace was a wonder inside with many gardens and court yards all beautifully decorated with roses and many flowers. Every thing was made of marble and crystal. The very walls were made of sheer crystal and the floors they walked on was marble with hints of gold and silver. There were many markings along the floors and walls. Moon and Earth intertwined in many and in some just the moon or just the earth. The main building was a sight to see with made of pure white marble and gold to symbolize the union between both worlds was breath taking. Such intricate detail was put into the construction of the palace and of the city you could see it. They had passed many corridors and rooms but came to a main room that showed the symbol of the earth and the moon.

Along the way the scouts had left to do their duties. The couples entered the room and Naru and Umino were amazed at such detail that was put into everything in the room that they were gazing at. The desk was made of the finest oak, the walls of crystal, the floors of marble and intricate tile work, the chairs of oak and fine leather, the symbols of pure gold, the fire place of marble and gold and the the computer the most advanced in the galaxy. There were many different items in the room such as the main desk which was for both the king and the queen, a global holographic map, one also of the universe, the many different books and data and the a door that lead to the conference room.

Neo King Endymion- "Have a seat. So tell me why is it so important that we find this Usagai girl" (Mentioning them to sit as he and his wife sat)

Naru- "Thank you your majesties' for the grace of you time, but it is a very important matter to me.

Umino- " It is very important for my fiancee for she has been her friend for as long she can remember."

Neo King Endymion- " I see, so tell me what makes this Usagi person so special that you came up to my wife for." Signaling his wife to be patient

Neo Queen Serenity- "Endymion honestly"

Naru- "Well you see I have always thought Usagai to be very special, she is very unique and she looks a lot like you your grace."

Neo Queen Serenity- "Yes, I remember you mentioning that to me. but please tell us more, then i will tell you of her where abouts'"

Naru- " You see , Usagi is one of a kind, she has always been different even though she was clumsy she grew out of it. She always looked like she had the world on her shoulder, and she a month before her wedding i pressured her to tell me why it was so and she explained everything to me about her being Sailor Moon and being from the moon."

Neo Queen Serenity- Staring into Naru eyes "Well then she must be a very important person to be a sailor senshi but she is not here as one of my guards. Why is it that she suddenly disappeared after my reign had started, think of it this way, if she is from the moon as she exclaimed and being sailor moon would she have the silver crystal?

Naru- "Well that is what i am trying to figure out, she had also said she was the moon princess and at her wedding was made queen as well with the name Neo Queen Serenity, but she has blonde hair and you have silver and every one know s that sailor moon is the keeper of the silver crystal." (looking at the queens eyes looking , searching for answers but found nothing but love and admiration)

Neo King Endymion- "Serenity" was cut of by Neo Queen Serenity hand

Neo Queen Serenity- "Well that is an interesting thing to hear, for I am the holder of the Silver Imperiaum Crystal that Sailor moon is no longer a senshi and has assumed a higher position. Sailor Moon is a very special scout, I have met her and know her very closely for we share the same blood and heritage, but we are two different people. Did you ever wonder why she is no where to be found."

Naru- "So she is working at the palace at a high position if I presumed correctly , but could you be related? but how come the crystal is in your hands and not in hers? there are so many things i do not understand." confessed

Neo Queen Serenity- "Forgive me if I have confused you it was not my intention I was only trying to make you think of why she is not here. Sailor moon is a legend, a reflection of a past that was hard and rather difficult, all the battles that were fought to achieve have come to this very peaceful state. We are now in the Neo Silver Millennium , Sailor moon will forever be a legend to the people but no longer a reality. Her legacy was a great one but not to boast had to end.

Naru- "I don't understand"

Neo Queen Serenity- "For ages sailor moon has fought for peace and for more important is to ride the world of its impurities and evil, and that is what happened today. Sailor Moon gave up her right as a sailor senshi the moment she was married. Naru Chan, I know it is hard but the very person you are looking for is in this very room with you.

Umino- "Your majesties but there is only us four in the room"

Neo King Endymion- "Sometimes appreances could be deceiving"

Naru looked closer at the queen and noticed her blues eyes was the same as Usagi . She noticed the small similarities but they where there despite the differences. The queen was taller then usagi but petite as Usagi. Queen Serenity hair was silver but Usagi was blonde, yet they were done up in the same Ondango shapes as Usagi. The queens face was skinner and more define then Usagi with her baby fat still there but her feature screamed out Usagi. Her eyes went wide when she put the two together and saw that they were one and the same.

Naru- "Oh my goodness, you were right in front of me and i did not even noticed."

Neo Queen Serenity- Hugged naru "It has been so long my dear friend, we have much to discuss.

Neo king Endymion- "My love I will be in our quarters it is getting rather late and we have an early start tomorrow." Kissing her lips tenderly and heading to leave the room.

Neo Queen Serenity- Returned the kiss back "I will be up after i am done speaking with my friends."

Neo King Endymion- "Very well then, see you in a bit" Left the room

Naru- Shocked " Usagi you look so different."

Neo Queen Serenity- "Where do I begin?"

Naru- "From the beginning." Smiling

Neo Queen Serenity- Signaled them to go near the fire place and they sat down "Well I reconigized you right away the moment I saw you , but I knew you were unsure so decided to let you figure out on your own.

Naru- "Why the hair changed? and Why did you give up being sailor moon?"

Neo Queen Serenity- "Well you see the silver hair color is the color that distinguishes us from that of the people of earth. Silver mean purity and holy, it is a wonderful symbol it also mean innocence but also naive. Many times our people on the moon were considered and compared to that of a white rose. Such lovely , peaceful, naive, innocent people but not to be touched for it is delicate but we do have our torns' and that is the raw power we have to harness and that is what the people of earth envied. The people of the silver millennium have a life span of about a thousand years and that angered the people of the earth for they lived only up to a hundred.

Tensions were high between both planets, but love have blossomed between its prince and princess. I have always loved viewing the earth it captivated me and my mother knew it, but what she did not expect was for me to go down to earth. At the time it was forbidden, but I did not care I wanted to experience the wind the fresh sent of earth flowers, my intentions was not to make contact with the inhabitants. I was wrong for I had stayed too long and Endymion found me hidden behind the great oak. I feared him at first for i did not know what was to happen. Those eyes same as as the sea trapped me and I fell in love with him as well as he was. Our first few meetings were awkward but pleasant and as the time came we became obsess with each other. Sailor Venus had caught me going to Earth and was forbidden to go down there but i could not stop. Endymion did the same he went to the moon. I remember the first time he was in my room, scared me for he hid in the shadows until my hands maids were gone. At the same time the tensions were even wore between our worlds. I had a feeling mother supspeted I was have relations with an Earthling for she forbid any contact with those of Earth. Later we were engaged and the night of the fall of the Moon kingdom we swore our eternal love to each other. The humans were posed by a great evil called Matellia whose sole propose was to get rid of the Moon kingdom and rule the universe. We lost that battle and the Moon was destroyed my mother Queen Serenity sent us a thousand years into the future and we were reborn."

Naru- "And that is when you met me and became good friends."

Neo Queen Serenity- "Precisely. I lived a normal human life until I met Luna once again at the age of 13 years old. At 13 I was given the burden of saving the planet from the very evil that destroyed the moon kingdom, the Negaverse. At first I was very clumsy and was frighten to fight until Tuxedo kamen came unto the scene and save me, but we had different motives. The moment I met him I fell for him, but I could not be with him for the potential of him being the enemy. Then met I Mamarou, boy did we start at the wrong foot together, but you know what it made us stronger when we did come together. The day we discovered our past at the starlight tower was the worst day of my life, he got injured and brainwashed by the negaverse. Him being an enemy was not easy but we prevailed and since then we had many trails our break up, him leaving to college and loosing his star seed when he left to go to college, galaxia and many more times they have used him against me, as well as my scout. That is where we are now married and in the rightful roles in our lives."

Naru- "Wow that is a lot I am glad that you are together again, I will admit I did not trust him in the beginning but I do not now.

Umino- "Naru chan we must be leaving now we have a long day tomorrow. I am sure Serenity has many business to attend to here at the palace in the morning."

Neo Queen Serenity- "Yes we do we have much to plan, and I Have a meeting first thing with my scouts. Well it was good talking to you and you are welcome at the palace at any time Naru chan and Umino chan."

Naru- "Thank you so much, have a good night sleep." hugs the queen and the queen returns it back.

Umino- "sleep well, have a good night."

Naru and Umino had left and Neo Queen Serenity stay for half an hour pondering on the many adventures her and Naru use to do when they were little. She miss those times. She also regretted not being able to include Naru in any of her outings with the scouts, for she knew it be too dangerous, if she let it slip that she was Sailor Moon. She was very glad though that Naru had reached out to her because she had kept a valuable friend. As Neo Queen Serenity was on the couch looking at the fire place, the king walked in in with his robe.

Neo King Endymion- "My love come to bed it is getting late and we have an early start." Stretching out his hand so that she could take it.

Neo Queen Serenity- " I know love, I was just reminiscing on the old times."

Neo King Endymion- " You really miss it don't you ?"

Neo Queen Serenity- "I miss the fact that I could not be more honest with them."

Neo King Endymion- "You know you could not it was for their protection." Raising her chin so that she could look at him

Neo Queen Serenity- "I know, your right, but it still hurts." Getting up and putting her head on his chest while hugging him,

Neo King Endymion- "Lets just focus on the new friendship you could build with them start ..over." Leaning closer brushing his lips on hers and finally giving her a sweet kiss.

Neo Queen Serenity- "...Your right" Kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Endymion."

Neo King Endymion- "And i love you my Usagi" Taking the opportunity to pick her up bridal style and walking to their bedroom.

Neo Queen Serenity- "Hey" Leaning into his embrace and letting herself being carried to their room.

The king carried his wife in his arms all the way to their chambers. It was on the upper level and on the side of where the royal family would be . Most of the rooms where empty for future guest that where part of the family and of course of their heir.,that would be soon born nine months from now. They got "Oh how romantic" looks from the passing people who worked at the palace and from the Sailor Senshi. The sailor Senshi rooms where on the other hall on the same floor to ensure safety for the royal family.

The couple had reached their room and the king opened the door to their new room. Since the king had gone up before his wife he had prepared everything for her. Her sleeping gown was already on the bed, her brush for her hair was already there as well. He put the covers down so that they could just jump in and he his book was at his side of the bed where his night stand was. The room was huge and this was the first time her seeing their room, she was amazed. He laid her gently on their bed, she was giggling at how romantic he was being.

Neo Queen Serenity- "Endy what are you doing? we are suppose to be getting to bed." Giggling

Neo King Endymion- "Well, just wanted to show my love to you that's all." Kissing her gently on the lips

Neo Queen Serenity- "I suggest we get to bed, if you want me to get up early on the ungodly hour you set up." Getting up

Neo King Endymion- " Very well my love, sleep well and I will see you in the morning." Gets up and jumps into bed

Neo Queen Serenity- Changing into her night gown and getting into the bed "Endy please do not get upset with me."

Neo King Endymion- "I am not my love i am giving you your space." Kissing Serenity lips.

Neo Queen Serenity- Kissing him back and then settling into bed "Just making sure. I love you "

Neo King Endymion- "I love you too sleep well my love" Pulling Serenity into his arms

Neo Queen Serenity- "Night my love" Falling asleep in his arms.

Neo King Endymion turns the light of and falls into a peaceful sleep. The day was a long day at that one and both Royal's were sound asleep. The Sailor Senshi had gone to bed for the exception of one which was Venus. She stayed up to guard until the security system was up ands ready. And so for the first day of the new era had gone very well for every one.

Author notes;

Okay Hello people I know I do not remember writing one for the 7th chapter, forgive me. It has been over 6 months since i have last updated. One more chapter left in this story and I am done. Wait for the sequel that is coming up after this story.

So what do you think so far? Pretty interesting huh?

Here are some explanations on what is going on this chapter. I know it is a lot information but i am sure everything was explained pretty well

I brought back Naru and Umino because I felt that they were kind of tossed aside in the original story of Sailor Moon in the great freeze. The story does not tell us that they even made it alive, but we know that the citizens did. So I also decided it be best the Serenity tell them everything right from the beginning. It was important that they continue that friendship, so that Serenity could have someone she could confide in besides her scouts and husband.

If you also noticed that after the great freeze everything was turned back to the way it was before meaning the remains of the war gone. Everything on earth is better then it was before.

When Neo Queen Serenity purified everything, I did not want to stretch everything out because it could be boring after a while. The purifying method was mention in Sailor moon R when King Endymion explains everything to the Sailor Senshi of the past, but nor did he say what actually happened or when it happened. The R arc in the manga mentions it as well but lacks to explain more about it. This my version on what actually happened.

Neo Queen Serenity's seen in space awaking everybody from the great freeze in both that manga and the anime but again they did not say how she did it and how it went about. I decided to have Queen Serenity help her daughter by waking her up . When She wakes up she sends a beacon to every thing on the planet to wake up form their frozen sleep. The earth is back to being warm and wonderful again.

I did noticed that I did not going to in-depth on how the building came about and how the citizens have a home after all this. Well I decided that Neo Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to rebuild everything but better . The citizens have homes because it would not be fare if they wake up and their homes are gone. They live in the homes they lived before , its just that their homes are modified and better then they were before.

The Silver Crystal has the power to make anything happen, it has the power to destroy the universe if the need be but that is not what it is intended to be used as. The Silver Crystal extends from the very soul of Serenity it is connected to her very being. The Crystal is only as powerful as its owner. Sailor Moon did not know the true capacity of the Crystal stunning its growth but getting older helps you gain that knowledge. Serenity knows the extend of the power of her crystal and knows how to use it in ways she need it to be used. Be it healing, saving someone from death, rebirth, defeating a yomua or a villain, banishing, closing the cauldron and using it to transform. There are many uses for the crystal.

I also decided that the Queen and King have activities so that the citizens are fully settled into their new homes and lives. It would be wrong if she said nothing . The greatest thing the Moon Kingdom was known for was for its celebrations, I decided to continue that.

I hope this helped you better understand the story and the chapter, if you have any question comment me and I will be happy to reply.


	9. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey everyone, sorry that I have not been able to respond as quckly, I am in the process of working on chapter 9 I think if I remember right. I am only two chapters away to the finsh and I have already working on the sequel for the past few months.

I have also been really busy that is the reason why I have not been there. My father died in the past year, I got engaged and getting married in june 22 2008 so I have been planning that and also getting to go to school as well as working so yea. I should have the chapter done by this weekend,I am working on it as I wrtir I am done in about 70 percent of it. If you have any questions pm me.

Thank you soooo much for the people that have fallowed my story and and continue to review. Don't forget to rewiw on my story

Neo Queen Serenity


	10. First Day in a new area

Disclaimer: Every story must have one especially since All the characters are not made up by me

Disclaimer:** Every story must have one especially since All the characters are not made up by me. This is a sailor moon Fanfic based on the love Usagi and Mamarou share. This a M rated story, meaning it is attended for serious reader and those that are not of young age. I will also be writing comments as maker comments lol. I will explain things clearer so that People are not confused. I have not decided yet on the name of the story chapters so for give me**

**Beginning of Crystal Tokyo**

Chapter 9

Neo Queen Serenity- (Changing into her night gown and getting into the bed) "Endy please do not get upset with me."

Neo King Endymion- "I am not my love I am giving you your space." Kissing Serenity lips.

Neo Queen Serenity- Kissing him back and then settling into bed "Just making sure. I love you "

Neo King Endymion- "I love you too sleep well my love" Pulling Serenity into his arms

Neo Queen Serenity- "Night my love" Falling asleep in his arms Neo Queen Serenity went into her world of dreams.

Neo King Endymion turns the light off and falls into a peaceful sleep. The day was a long day at that and both Royals were sound asleep. The Sailor Senshi had gone to bed for the exception of one which was Venus. She stayed up to guard until the security system was up and ready. And so far the first day of the new era had gone very well for every one and everyone laid asleep in their beds. The night drew on and at some point in the night he had shifted so that he was holding onto his wife's petite body.

The sun arose on such a glorious day for the couple. Endymion woke up first and looked at his angel in a human body and could not help himself to kiss her lips then her neck and with that he heard a moan as her body stirred to indicated she was awake now. He smiled at his sight before him. Long silver strands of hair all over the place, her nightgown hiked to her hips as well as the strand off her shoulders had fallen to her arms. He became very aroused by just looking at her.

Neo Queen Serenity- "Endy I was sleeping (opening her eyes)

Neo King Endymion-"Its time to get up my dear"

Smirking as he let his hands rest on the bare skin that was showing off her abdomen area slowly going up her sides. He was smirking some more as she shifted more into his embrace Endymion leaned over and slowly ran his lips across her lips making Serenity blush even more as his hands had gone else where. King Endymion had moved her to her back as he was slowly assaulting her neck, lips and carefully moving down lower. There was a slight knock on the door and none of the royals acknowledge it.

Sailor Venus- " don't they know what time it is?"

Sailor Mars- "That meatball head is rubbing off on Endymion all ready"

Sailor Mercury- " Maybe they are preoccupied "

Sailor Jupiter- "like with each other"

Sailor Venus- (Knocking on the door) "Serenity and Endymion we have a meeting this morning"

Mean while back in the room, the snuggling couple where in the throws of making sweet love to each other. Neo Queen Serenity had wanted to tell Endymion that she was pregnant with his child, but was distracted other wise. After the heat of the passion had died down to just cuddling and kissing Serenity laid her head on his strong chest, making circles patterns She contemplated on how to tell him, but didn't know how. She smiled for she knew he would be excited. King Endymion always wanted a family he could call his own.

Neo Queen Serenity-" Endy?

Neo King Endymion- "hummm….. Yes my love" (looking at her lovingly)

Neo Queen Serenity- "Well umm you see I have not been feeling well the past few weeks "

Neo King Endymion-" Sere why did not tell me sooner? "

Neo Queen Serenity-" I am pregnant Endymion, with your child"

Neo King Endymion- (looking at her bugged eyed) "did you just say pregnant like with my child inside you?"

Neo Queen Serenity- "Yes are you excited? "

Neo King Endymion- "Are you kidding I am more then excited, I am thrilled," (kisses her with all his love and passion)

The knocking on the door finally reached their ears as the scouts were about ready to break down the door. It had been an hour an half since they been banging on the door. They were exhausted to say the least at yelling at a door that seem liked it would never open to them. Mars was furious with them while Venus and Jupiter knew exactly why they did not open the door. Mercury stayed silent but very flushed.

Sailor Mars-" Open up or we are going to come in"

King Endymion opened the door with just his pants on which caused Mars to blush up to her ears. He smirked as Serenity came to the door to inspect who it was at the door.

Neo King Endymion- " What is all this ruckus out there?"

Sailor Mars-" Excuse me your majesties but we have been knocking for the past hour and half." (fuming up to her ears as there were steam coming out of them)

Neo Queen Serenity- " Sailor Mars calm down what is such a big deal that we were an hour behind its only …." (glancing at the watch in their room) OH MY GOD ENDYMION YOU MADE US LATE TO OUR MEETING !!

Sailor Mars-" its about time YOU REALIZED WHAT TIME IT WAS MEATBALL HEAD"

Sailor Venus-" Mars don't forget that she is the queen "

Sailor Mercury- "I don't think that is very wise of you to speak to her like that Mars."

Neo King Endymion- "she is right that would not be wise, we will meet you up in the conference room in 15 minutes tops"

Scouts- "Yes your Majesty " (they bow and then leave the room)

Returning back to the room Endymion is greeted with the sight of Serenity desperately trying to get ready her things for when she finishes her shower. On the bed laid her white and gold gown that was made just for her. She had also thought of him as well as she pulled out a lavender suit and pants along with a white shirt and his medals. He walked up behind her and pulled her closely to him by her waist. She giggled as he laid kisses on her neck and shoulder. She looked stunning in just a bathrobe and her hair tied up in a bun to keep it from her tripping on it. He chuckled as he got the response he wanted from her.

Neo Queen Serenity-" Endy, sweet heart we have to get ready, later tonight when we are alone we could be very affection to each other." Whispering in his ear, a shiver went down his spine as she did this.

Neo King Endymion- "I suppose my love, let us bathe and get ready for this meeting my dear." Motioning to fallow him with his hands to the baths in their room.

The Queen fallowed him to their private bath as the Maid has drawn a bath for them when the scouts were lecturing them. The bathroom was grand, with marble floors and walls. There was the bathtub, which really was not a bathtub but a pool that you could step into and dipped so that you can immerse yourself into a nice warmth water. On the walls were the marking of the moon and the earth. There is so much meaning behind the symbols.

The couple stepped into the warm bath hinted with lavender and roses. Roses were Serenity's favorite scent for it was her husband scent. Endymion always smelled like roses, being that he could produce roses out of now where. This ability he has had since he could remember. King Endymion has a connection to the earth that no one in the planet has. He is one with his planet, him being its guardian and king. They let the water sooth their bones and muscles from the ache of being awaking from the great freeze and making love. The couple basked in the soothing waters and in each other presence. They would kiss, hug and caresses each other.

The Queen rose up from the pool and dried herself with a towel and put on her robe. She used another towel to dry off her long silver hair. Endymion fallowed his wife and he too dried himself and put on a robe. They walked to their room and began to dress by the time they were done, 20 minutes had passed and there was a knock on the door from one of the Sailor Scouts. King Endymion opened the door.

Sailor Mercury- "Your majesties are you doing well ?"

King Endymion- "We are fine we were just getting ready."

The king and Queen went out already dress with Neo Queen Serenity holding his hand. The Royal couple looked spectacular to say the least. Neo Queen Serenity with her silver hair and bright blue eyes as soft as the sky. She was regal in every way with the way that she stood to the look of determination on her face. Years and years had paid of Luna teaching her. Neo King Endymion looked the king he was suppose to be with his height and strength, the confidence that he knew that he can bring this world into order.

The Couple walked in silence as they walked to the conference room where the conference was suppose to be healed. They reached the double doors that had a crescent and earth symbol on each door, and the servant open the door to the room and all three of them entered. In the room there was a long table that was in a shape of a crescent and many long flat screen Televisions that were going to be used as tools to discuss many different affairs. The room was large it had room to fit many people , the world leaders to be exact. The sailor Senshi were all sitting in there respective chairs and there was the leaders of the world ready to get direction.

Sailor Mars – "It is about time you, graced us with your presence."

Sailor Mercury- "Mars hold your tongue.

Neo King Endymion- "I suggest you listen to her, we apologize for the delay, for there a lot of things that we need to address at this first meeting."

Authors notes

Hey everyone I decided to go in depth about the first day of the Crystal Tokyo. The next chapter will deal with the politics and it is the last chapter in this fan fiction. I also have another story that goes with this one.

Thank you everyone who has been reading along with me. I know that my writing and grammar is not the best but I try.

Everyone the next story is going to be about the pregnancy and the birth of small lady. I want to tell up to age five because that is the age rini or chibi usa came to the past.

Chibi usa will not be going back to the past in this story because when she went to the past in Neo Queen Serenity times, she changed time and history therefore there will be no black moon family in that they defeated them in the past and that sailor moon destroyed the wise man again when she fought galaxia . We are not sure if he will be resurrected again by chaos in that sailor moon only sealed him not destroyed them.

Sailor moon only healed the sister and rebus and sapphire were killed along with demando who was killed by wise man. So they might or might not appear in this time line. Chaos was the one who were in controlled of all the evil being in the galaxy.

Again I am so sorry that I was not able to write as I said I was going it. I took me almost two years to write this chapter but now that I am not going to get married I am going to finish it. Today I just finished this chapter and started chapters 10. I am not sure how long the next story is going to be but we will see what happens.

I really hope you like this version, of the creation of crystal Tokyo and that it was some what informative and fun to read.


	11. Authors Note 2

AUTHORS NOTE: 2

Hey everyone it is Neo Queen Serenity I know it has been a long while since I have posted . I am very deeply honored to those who added me to their list on following my story. It is sad to say that is the last chapter of the story but not fret for I Plan to write many more stories in dealing with Sailor Moon, it is what I do best in that I know the story in and out.

I love the series it is very inspiring. I once again apologize for not updating for such a dreadful amount of time. As they say life gets in the way of the things you want to do most and for me it is writing. I have a migraine so I am chained to my bed until I get better. I am feeling better but it is allowing me to write to you. I should have Chap 10 up by tomorrow the latest.

Ill be working on the Chapter tonight. I am currently writing my own book that I hope can be turned into a Manga or anime. Its called the Lunarian Princess close to sailor moon in name yes but it plot no. It is made of my own experience and growing up into a fictional character that is like me but not.

Please enjoy my story nonetheless. I will be coming out with the next installment short after I finish chap 10.

Neo Queen Serenity


	12. Explaining the Legacy of Sailor Moon

Disclaimer:** Every story must have one especially since All the characters are not made up by me. This is a sailor moon Fanfic based on the love Usagi and Mamarou share. This a M rated story, meaning it is attended for serious reader and those that are not of young age. I will also be writing comments as maker comments lol. I will explain things clearer so that People are not confused. I have not decided yet on the name of the story chapters so for give me**

**Beginning of Crystal Tokyo**

Chapter 10

The Couple walked in silence as they walked to the conference room where the conference was suppose to be healed. They reached the double doors that had a crescent and earth symbol on each door, and the servant open the door to the room and all three of them entered. In the room there was a long table that was in a shape of a crescent and many long flat screen Televisions that were going to be used as tools to discuss many different affairs. The room was large it had room to fit many people , the world leaders to be exact. The sailor Senshi were all sitting in their respective chairs and there was the leaders of the world ready to get direction.

Sailor Mars – "It is about time you, graced us with your presence."

Sailor Mercury- "Mars hold your tongue.

Neo King Endymion- "I suggest you listen to her, we apologize for the delay, for there a lot of things that we need to address at this first meeting."

The world leaders watch the monarch sit at the their thrones as the flat screens were set up so that everyone present knew what was going one. The Room had been laid out in shape as a crescent and there were cameras in hidden spaces to monitor what was happening in the room.

The seating was done by rank and by officials. The earth being the center was organized by the continents then subcontinents then countries and so forth, which was highly well suited and like by the officials. Then on the outer regions of the next few crescent tables were the planetary leaders all by rank. It was easier for them for they were less officials then the earth, since they have been use to being under one leadership their royalties which now preside on earth. They had officials to represent their planets, since the great freeze the planets have been awake patiently waiting for their queens to be awaken.

Neo Queen Serenity scanned the room and saw that everyone was ready to start the meeting so both her and King Endymion raised and bowed to signified respect towards her fellow men and woman. Neo Queen Serenity smiled at her husband as he took her hands and kissed it softly. Neo Queen Serenity stepped forward and looked at her agenda that the scout of Mercury had created for her so that she stay on point as was done for the King as well.

Neo Queen Serenity- "Welcome world and Universal leaders it is a great pleasure to be able to stand before you and see this planet and universe finally under one ruler and have obtain this peace we have fought so hard to obtain."

The crowd clapped as each ruler signaled that they were forever grateful in everything the queen as done.

Neo King Endymion- signaled everyone to stop "We have not told you how this peace have been achieve and how we are standing here today as we are. "

Neo Queen Serenity- with the flick of her wrist showed a hologram of the earth and what she was going to show them. " Peace is not obtained by pacifism as most people believe, and it its benefits as freedom and tranquility as we are experiencing now is not by any means free."

Images begin to transform in front of everyone and they were glued to their seats as they watch with open mouths as they saw the images of the past present and now today.

Neo King Endymion-"is there any concerns you may have before we start fully this meeting? Speaks so now for once serenity starts to speak no questions are allowed but to the very end then we shall answer any questions that may lay unanswered."

A young ruler from earth raised his hand and the king allowed him to stand up. He was a very handsome man of a stature of about 6 '3' and had a very well build. His hair was of long dirty blonde hair with white streaks coming from it.

King Endymion- "Arise prime Minster of Antarctica and bring forth your question"

Prime Minster Amadiais- stood up to show respect for everyone in the room and the cameras were focusing on him. "If I may ask not long ago before the great freeze the scouts and Sailor Moon use to fight for this planet and I see the scouts are here in this very room but what have happened of their leader Sailor Moon? For she could not have died so easily for she is by far the strongest of them all."

King Endymion- smiled "very good question and my lovely wife will answer that for you in further detail. I appreciate the great concern for the young heroine. Anyone else? Before my wife takes to explaining things."

Amadiais sat down silently patiently waiting for his question to be answered. Serenity smiled at the young man and the room full of important officials she wanted to become very acquainted with and form a tight group.

Neo Queen Serenity – " You see Prime Minster Amadiais you pose a excellent question as you see you see my guardians my senshi Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter they are my inner senshi my personal protectors. You wonder why their leader Sailor Moon is in their presence correct."

The young Prime Minster nodded as the queen smiled a sad smile but quickly covered it with the excitement of what everything is going on. The Prime Minster noticed and hoped not ill become of Sailor Moon.

Neo Queen Serenity-Serenity showed a picture of Sailor Moon and all her stages. "A very great friend of mine asked me that very question not to long ago and I will will tell you the same as I told her. Sailor Moon is a very special scout for she held the Siliver Crystal within her person at all times and use it when needed be. I have met her once for we share the same heritage and the same blood that course through my veins courses through hers as well. We are completely two different people but are the same as well.

You are probably wondering what I am blabbering about" serenity shows them more pictures of them both.

"Where is she? Why is she not here? You may ask. Sailor Moon has given her ability to become a senshi when I ascended the throne." Multiple gasp were heard through out the room.

"Sailor Moon will be no more in this present time for she is a legend, a reflection of a past that was hard and rather difficult, all the battles that were fought to achieve have come to this very peaceful state. We are now in the Neo Silver Millennium, Sailor moon will forever be a legend to the people but no longer a reality. Her legacy was a great one but not to boast had to end."

People looked at their queen unsure as to where this was going but they were silent to know of her fate.

"For ages sailor moon has fought for peace and for more important is to ride the world of its impurities and evil, and that is what happened today. Sailor Moon gave up her right as a sailor senshi the moment she was married and had to give up her powers as a Senshi for her powers were needed elsewhere. There Can only be one moon senshi at one time in that when the senshi were created long before all our time there was no such senshi of the moon. The senshi of the moon was only created when Endymion and I were sent to sent to earth to be reborn here. Sailor Moon was never to exist for the moon did not need a senshi but with my advisor not having her full memory Sailor Moon was created."

Neo King Endymion- " the story of how Sailor Moon is a very involving one which it all started three thousand years ago when a forbidden romance was formed between the Earth Prince and The moon princess embarked on neither not knowing the consequences of their union or the total destruction of Serenity home planet. No one knew of the affair but the queen and the inner Senshi it was kept from ever one for our relations with each other planets were worsening. Serenity and I got engaged and Queen Serenity threw a ball to celebrate and publicly announce the engagement but it was not taken likely for the people in my home planet have been brainwashed by an evil entity that had fallen for me and attacked the moon. Everything was destroyed and we were all sent a thousand years into the future. Queen Serenity sealed it within the Silver crystal and broke it up into 7 crystal and sent it along to the future where the scouts would be activated when needed it but until then they would live normal lives and their memories erased."

Neo Queen Serenity- " The next part you will see why Sailor Moon was created. Sailor Moon was never a scout in the past she was never to be in existence. My advisor Luna did not have her full memories back so when she stumbled on the young woman name Usagi at a mere age of 13 years of age, just a child. Cruel you may ask but she sensed a great power within her and made her a scout the scout of the moon. Her guardian planet protected her. Sailor Moon was not always the graceful scout and strong scout you have come to know her as but she went to a very tough time to get there. She was a crybaby, very clumsy and very scared, and she fought her destiny to the very end of finding out her past life. She evolved as each scout was introduced and aided her help as well as tuxedo Kamen-Sama. As the final scout was joined Sailor Moon discovered something very important that she held a very important role beyond finding the moon princess and the silver crystal. She was to lead the scout and use to crystal to save the planet from time and time again. Battles were tough and touched each and every scout personally especially Sailor Moon. Why? For how special she was and how she was the most sought out price in the universe always have been and always will be. Time and time again they fought battle after battle. As each battle progress the monsters got stronger and the stakes were higher so Sailor Moon went through her many transformation. There will be a time when Sailor Moon will take claim to henshin once more and will become her true form Sailor Cosmos the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the world and will leave this world and join Sailor Galaxia in the space cauldron where everything ends and starts there. We may be at peace as of now but there will be a time where this peace will be shattered and the sailor Wars will once again resume due to chaos the ultimate evil that Sailor Moon was able to trap in the cauldron,

Neo King Endymion- "Sailor Moon has taken a break from all these fighting and will be enjoying her life free from having to fulfill the life of a senshi for it has a very strict code that was made long before our time.

There was great talk as everyone had tried to absorb everything they have seen with their eyes. It was a lot of information all at once. The young man stood up as he was allowed to and voiced his opinion.

Prime Minster Amadiais- "What is of Sailor Moon?"

Neo king Endymion-" Are you all really that worried about her would you not trust the very people that have saved your home but for so many years?"

Prime Minster Amadiais- " Yes we do trust you but we are very concern that is all your grace."

Neo Queen Serenity- " Very well you shall have your answer." Serenity said this as she walked more to the center of the room looking at the young man in front of her not to much older then she was, she was say that she was older and wonder how he had become so high in position so young? The young man followed the queens' movements and studied her. "The reason why Sailor Moon is no longer available in that she is no longer needed to be representing moon. A lot of time our eyes are blinded for what is really is set in front of . Sailor Moon was a stage of great growth, self-discovery, pain sorrow and of great triumph. It was a path that was only meant to be temporary for it was never meant to be for destiny has a way to bend and flex to get to its final outcome, Sailor Moon has simply fulfilled her final role and has assumed higher power then she was before. Sailor Moon and I are entwined as we share the same blood, heritage, hence birthday, appearance, but we are very two different people for Sailor Moon was a training stage for the both of us. Sailor Moon was known to have to very different personalities but same at the somehow. She was Serenity but was a warrior but was destined to become the most powerful ruler of all time. Sailor Moon became Neo Queen Serenity as you see before you, for she knew her fate before she even left middle school."

The room went silent as realization kicked in and the glamour was lifted out of their eyes and saw the similarities. The room was waiting for a response.

Neo King Endymion- "I have come up with a security system that will be very effective and will be of little to no cost to the kingdom for we will be using what we have available. Sailor Venus will discuss this in further detail for I allowed her to do so for she is the leader of her guard.

Sailor Venus stepped out from where she was standing which was in her place as leader of the Sailor Senshi right on the right hand of Serenity throne and she stepped to the center of the room and started out her speech.

Sailor Venus- "As the King and I have been planning and discussing the safety of Crystal Tokyo and its citizens are very important as well as of the world. As you have entered the city you have seen the palace being the center of the city and jet out onto all the corners of the barriers of the city in a shape of a star. The palace base is of a star for there are 5 points, which have a planetary symbol on it. The reason for it is so that we can channel our power to set up a shield to protect the city from any outsiders attack. As well all for corners of the earth has them as well and each country has it. Where your offices are there are buttons that you can press which will set off a light on our control room to signify the need to activate these crystal points and we can lift the shield out ward. When there is a global attack the shield will start here firsts and outwards.

You are probably wondering why Crystal Tokyo. The reason for it if we were to do it last the enemy can get to us and if we are out or injured it was pointless to make this type of protection. As long as the senshi are protected inside the palace walls they will circle themselves around a main crystal which will channel to all the other crystals. Crystal Tokyo is a safe city and we endeavor to keep it safe as soon as possible. Sailor Jupiter is training the new soldiers that will be scattered over the whole entire planet so that there is protection from the inside before we can do it form here.

Neo Queen Serenity- "For the past couple days we have been meeting with each of you separately to talk about boundaries and sets of rules. What is best for this type of government and we have all come to a conclusion that we will all have monthly meetings to discuss how your country is running. As with the governments here in Crystal Tokyo and Japan there will be weekly meetings and we will discuss the happenings around the kingdom. For the planets the rules will stay the same as they were in the Silver Millennium we are going to fully enter the earth into the Silver Millennium so that the planets will be complete.

There are copies in detail in what we all went through today if there is are question you can request audience with me or my husband."

Everyone Got up from the room and went their own way to return to their homes. Neo King Endymion and Serenity went to their room .

Neo Queen Serenity-"Well that Went rather well don't you think

Neo King Endymion-" Yes it did a lot more smoother then I imagined.

Well that concludes the making of crystal Tokyo. There was a lot of talking mainly from Neo Queen Serenity and The King as well as from Venus. The reason I did not go into details about the whole set up was because when they had gathered everyone the scouts had met with everyone first and did their respected jobs.

The meeting was more about over viewing certain things that needed to be discussed or any concerns anyone had.

Sailor Moon legacy had to be handled very well carefully in that it could have since that Sailor Moon would have been kicked out but the queen handled it very well as did the king.

Sad to say this the ending of the story but a step to the next story which will lead to the queen pregnancy, small lady's birth, and her childhood all the way up to age 5.

I may write one where she grows up and becomes a teenager and gets married to Helios but I have not decided. That will be coming our Shortly. Watch out for it.

Please be Kind and review


End file.
